Love doesn't die
by greaterinfinities
Summary: It's your cliche Tris and Four take high school, but with a few different twists. Tris loved Tobias, but he moved away. Now theres a new guy named Four, who has his fair share of secrets, and happens to look like Tobias. TrisxFour
1. Chapter 1- If I knew one thing

_EDITED: I just redid some of the spacing, and the dialogue was reformatted. (8/24/14)_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is my first fanfiction, and I don't own Divergent or the Characters, Veronica Roth does.**

_Prologue/Background_  
>When I was 14, I fell in love for the first time. His name was Tobias and he lived across the street from me. His father, like mine, was a Politician. My father was the Governor currently, and Tobias' was a congressman. Tobias' father decided that he should move to Washington DC to be closer to his work, as he had decided that he had to ties to Chicago, after his wife, Evelyn, died.<p>

So Tobias moved away 2 years ago, and I haven't heard from him since. I still love him, though. I knew Marcus as a not so nice man, and I knew that he probably never let Tobias contact me.

Now, 2 years later, I'm 16. Its re-election time, which means my father has to campaign to be Governor again. I help my father, along with his mini-me, my brother Caleb.

But we seriously don't need the money. My mom, Natalie Prior, owns one of the biggest fashion houses around, Maison de Beauté, or MDB. MDB is based out of Paris, with the flagship location being on the Champs de Elysees. Mother splits her time between our house in Chicago, and our Estate in the French countryside, just outside of Paris.

We also have apartments in many cities, like London, LA, Tokyo, Milan, New York, and a vacation house in Palm Beach. Whenever I want to travel, I just hop onto our jet and go.

I attend school in Chicago, at The Five College Preparatory High Institute. It's not really called "The Five", but that's what everyone calls it. It's named after 5 People, and they each once headed a school within the Institute. Robert Black headed the Abnegation house, which values selflessness. Jack Kang headed the Candor house that valued honesty. Johanna Reyes headed the Amity House that valued kindness and peacefulness. Jeanine Matthews headed the Erudite house that headed Intelligence, and Maxwell Carson headed the Dauntless house that valued Bravery. When you come to the institute as a freshman, you choose a house that you want to be in for the next 4 years. The process is like joining a Sorority or Fraternity, and if you don't get into the house you have 2 options: leave the school, become school-less for a year, or join Amity, but you would have to stay there until Junior year, which is transfer year. Transfer year is when you can change schools, and when they let new students in.

I plan to stay in my school. I am a member of Dauntless, my brother Caleb is Erudite, and when my parents went there my father was Erudite for his first 2 years and Abnegation for the second two. My mother was Dauntless. Junior year starts off with a re-choosing ceremony, and I couldn't be more excited.

_Chapter 1_  
>Tris POV<br>I woke up to hearing my mother yell (in her slight Parisian accent) "I'm home!"

My mother comes home and then leaves as quickly as she comes, but if she is in the states, on the weekends Caleb and I would fly out to go visit her. My father, is also rarely home. He travels a ton, so normally it's me, Caleb, our housekeeper Antoinette (or Nettie, as we have called her since we were children) and our dogs, Harrison (Caleb's golden retriever) and Bella (my Labrodoodle).

I run downstairs to see my mother with garment bags. Great. You see, she likes to use me and Caleb as her advertisers, so I have a feeling that my first day of junior year outfit is in one of those bags.

When we were younger, she would have us in her photo shoots, but Caleb and I didn't like it, so she let us quit modeling. As if on cue, my mother hands me a bag saying the words I was expecting to hear.

"Beatrice, darling, here are your clothes for today. Make sure to tell everyone that your mother made it for you." I inwardly groan.

When she's gone, I wear whatever I want, but when Mum is home, she picks out my clothes. It's not like she has bad taste, but sometimes I would rather wear other things.  
>I am dressed, and am walking out the door when I see a moving van drive down the street and park at one of the nearby houses. I guess we are getting new neighbors.<p>

Hopping in my sleek black Maserati, I head to school.

As I walk into school, I am pounced on. "Tris! Tris! I missed you SO SO SO much!"

That voice belongs to none other than my best friend, Christina. I love Chris. We have been best friends since kindergarten, and we are perfectly opposite. While I prefer not as girly things, Chris loves girly, frilly, things. Christina is dating our friend Will, who is a huge nerd, but also the kicker on the football team. Then there are our other friends, Uriah and Zeke Pedrad. They, like Caleb and I, are 10 months apart, so they are in the same grade. Zeke's older, and he's been pinning over my friend Shauna for ages. They are like the perfect couple, but they aren't dating. Zeke's too much of a pansycake to ask her out.

Then there's Uriah. Uri has been with Marlene since like 6th grade. Mar is on the Varsity Field hockey team like I am. Christina is the head cheerleader. Uriah and Zeke are on the football team, Zeke is the halfback, and Uriah is the running back.

My ex-boyfriend, Eric, is the quarterback, and he's the biggest douchebag in the school. He's currently dating Nita, the biggest whore out there. She's screwed everyone, and always cheats on Eric.

PAGE BREAKxxxxxx

"I hear that there is a new kid coming her from DC. He's a quarterback, and maybe he's better Eric," Uriah says that day at lunch.

I frown. Tobias moved to DC. A part of me wishes he was coming back, but I know that wouldn't happen. Marcus wouldn't come back here.

"Maybe so…Eric sucks at football, so anyone could be better than him," I say.

Eric tried to push me too far. We were young, and he wanted to do things that I wasn't ready for, so I dumped him. He's been a creep ever since.

I zone out until last period, with my favorite teacher in my favorite class, Art with Mrs. Wu, or Tori as everyone calls her. I'm late, so I sit at the last seat available, with a lean, but muscular boy. He has tousled brown hair, and midnight blue eyes. Like Tobias did.

Once I'm settled, Tori starts talking. "Ok everyone, welcome to Advanced Placement Art. We have an interesting year, culminating in sending your portfolios off to the AP Gurus to hopefully get you guys college credit. Right now we are going to do a project to assess you skills. So, with the person sitting next to you, you have to take the supplies on your desk and create a mini mural on the cement slate on your table. It can either be a mural shrunk down, or a piece of something greater. You and your partner have this class period, and next class to work on it. It is due at the end of the next class. You may begin."

As soon as Tori stops, I turn to the boy and try to get to know him.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Four, what's yours?" He says.

"My names Tris. Four is an interesting name, is it a nickname?"

"Yeah, at my old school I was the quarterback on the football team and four was my number." This is the new quarterback? Could he be Tobias? Play it cool, Tris.

"Oh that's cool," That 'cool' what am I, an idiot, "I heard a new quarterback was coming here from my friend Uriah. He's the running back."

"Uriah is a cool guy. I met him last period in my Civil War class." Four says, messing around with a pencil, nervously. I decide to change the subject.

"So what do you want to do for this?"

"What if we did a would be US map, and only did Illinois, and maybe part of Indiana, so show that it was a part of a map?" Four suggests.

"That's an awesome idea. Let's do it, do you want to come over to my house after school and work on it? We don't have enough time to start right now." We actually have enough time, but I want an excuse to spend more time with him.

"Sure, we can do that. Can I have a ride? I rode the bus here because my car is still at my old house in DC."

"Sure, we can leave once school is over."

Four and I gather our project materials, and head straight out to the Dauntless lot once the bell rings. We put the stuff in the trunk, and hop into my Maserati. "Sick car," Four says.

"Thanks, my mum got it for me when I turned 16." I reply.

Four looks slightly shocked, but not like the normal, 'You're spoiled' that I normally get. T

he car ride home is silent, but not and awkward silence, a comfortable silence. We pull into the garage, and go into the house when I see a face I was not expecting.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this! Please review and let me know! PM me if you have any ideas, and I will try to update as often as I can!**

**xoxo greaterinfinities**


	2. Chapter 2- It ain't what you say

_EDITED: I redid the spacing again, and the dialogue was also reformatted. (8/24/14)_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter will reveal lots of new information, but a certain dark eyed male won't spill all of his secrets just yet…**

Tris POV

_Previous Chapter:_

_The car ride home is silent, but not and awkward silence, a comfortable silence. We pull into the garage, and go into the house when I see a face I was not expecting._

"Dad! I thought you are on your campaign! What are you doing here?" I wasn't expecting to see my father and I was very surprised at his he isn't home much during his campaign.

"I came home to see your mother, Bea. Who's your friend here?" My father explains. He seems to already know Four, which is strange. I reply anyway, "This is my friend, Four, from school. We are working on a project together."

My father smiles and says, "Have fun, but remember Bea, we have to go to the gala tonight to promote all of the republican candidates. (**A/N: I don't want to offend anyone, but I think that Andrew Prior would be Republican.** ) Four seems to tense up when my father mentions the gala. Maybe he's a Democrat or something.

Four and I head up to our studio room, the room Mum paints fabric in for her patterned pieces. We lay out the supplies and I start to sketch out our design on the slate. After the sketch is done, we start to paint in.

"Let's play 7 questions as we paint. I want to get to know about you." Four says.

"Ok, I'll start."

"Ask away," he replies, leaning back.

"Let's start with basics, what's your real name?"

"Um, that's something for me to know and you to find out, most people don't know." he replies. Normally in this game, you can't not answer anything, but he seems to want to protect this information, so I just ask another question.

"How old are you?"

"I just turned 17," he replies. So he's only a few months older than me.

"Why did you move here?"

"My dad's work moved here."

"What does your dad do?

"He works in the government, at least for now he does."

"My dad works in government, he's the Governor."

"Your dads Andrew Prior?" He asks.

"Yeah, and my mum is Natalie Prior, you know the founder of Maison de Beaute. Next question, what does your mum do?"

"My mom died a few years ago." He says solemnly.

Tobias' mom died a few years ago, and his dad worked in the government. This can't be a coincidence, right?

"Oh I'm sorry, um what faction are you going to join?"

"I'm joining Dauntless, the other factions just sound boring," He laughs. I love his laugh. He throws his head back, and his laugh is a deep bellowing laugh.

"I'm in Dauntless too, are you trying out for the Football team?"

"Actually, I'm already on it. My old coach in DC sent over a tape last year, and Coach already put me on the team. I'll be on the first string." That's practically unheard of. He must be amazing.

"Ha! Eric got kicked off first string! I hate Eric. What's your dad like?"

"Um, I don't really want to talk about him."

"Ok, how bout you ask me questions now?" I suggest.

"Ok, What's your real name?"

"Beatrice Amanda Prior," I respond.

"Age?"

"I'm 16," I tell him, as I start to paint the mural.

"Sport?" He asks, grabbing a paint brush also.

"Field hockey and Track, I never got the hang of Lacrosse, like most girls who play field hockey."

"I do track too. Where were you born?"

"Chicago, born and raised." I respond.

"I was born here, too. Siblings?"

"I have a brother, Caleb who is 17. He's 10 months older than me."

"I'm an only child. Friends?"

"Christina and I have been best friends since we were young, Uriah and Zeke Pedrad and Caleb and I have been best friends since we were infants. Our mothers bonded over how they had 2 children 10 months apart. I have been friends with Marlene and Shauna for a while now too. Oh, and there was a boy I was a little more than friends with a long time ago, Tobias. But he moved away, to DC. Maybe you know him?"

"No, I didn't sorry, um I have to go home now, to unpack. See you tomorrow at school?"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow."

As soon as Four leaves my mother rushes into the studio with yet another garment bag.

"Beatrice, I have been looking for you EVERYWHERE! You need to get ready for the Gala, we leave in 30 minutes. It's at the Pire, which is all the way across town." Mum leaves the room, and I am left with a garment bag.

I trudge back to my room, and into my dressing room. I pull the dress out of the bag. It's a stapless black and grey A-Line dress with a sweetheart neckline. I slip it on with some mint colored pumps, and run downstairs.

I see Caleb in a black suit, with a grey tie, my father in the same, and mother in a grey pencil skirt and black blouse. Matching…fabulous. We head out to the waiting limo, I see Four down the street in a suit also. Maybe he's going to the Gala too.

The ride to the Pire is short, even though it's across town. My mother and father whisper to each other about who knows what, Caleb reads a book, and I just sit there.

The Pire is a cool place, its all glass, and it's on top of a skyscraper, so you can see the entire city. I

see other politicians, Susan Black, and her father, Arnold. Susan and I are somewhat friends. We are the same age, and we go to the same school, but she's Abnegation and I'm Dauntless. Normally we hang out together at these things because of convience, but lately Caleb has been hanging out with her. I think he likes her. Don't get me wrong- she's pretty, and nice, but she's abnegation, which means that she is super selfless, and doesn't like indulgences.

Dinner is about to be served, and we take our seats at our table. Marcus Eaton is sitting by us, maybe he came back for this gala.

Then, Four sits down. At Tobias Eaton's place. Four. Tobias. Four is Tobias.

I try to hide my shock, and Four whispers in my ear, "Now is the part where you figure out my name." I grin slightly. My friend is back, I guess.

"Tobias, Tobias Eaton. You knew who I was this afternoon, didn't you?"

Tobias smirks, "I had my suspicions, but when we played 7 questions I was sure. Just don't tell the guys at school, just yet, I want to see if they can figure out."

I smile, "Of course, it's not my secret to tell." Tobias hugs me, and whispers in my ear, "I missed you, Beatrice." Marcus glares at Tobias as we hug, but my parents smile knowingly. They knew that we had something, but they never said anything. I missed him, and now he's back.

The gala flies by, and before I know it I'm at home, dreaming about Tobias.

**A/N: I'll try to post the next chapter later today, it will include the re-choosing ceremony and the initiation. I decided to make the initiation short, and Tris and one other character will lead it. If you have suggestions on who the character should be, tell me in the reviews!**

xoxo greaterinfinities


	3. Chapter 3- I listen when you do

A/N: THIS IS NOT THE SECOND CHAPTER- THIS IS THE THIRD CHAPTER, I know I said that this chapter would be the re-choosing ceremony, but I decided that I wanted to have so Tobias POV on the first day of school. ALSO- in the last chapter I made the mistake of saying that Evelyn left Tobias and Marcus, I meant to say that she died, so from here on out Evelyn is dead (and she will not resurrect) Anyway, on to the story! Enjoy!

Tobias POV

I hate the first day of school. Everyone is so awkward, and I always feel awkward. I used to go to school with all of these people, but they have all changed, and I lost contact with them years ago. My day is seemingly boring until the last period, Art, with Mrs. Wu, or Tori, as she tells us to call her. I have only met a few people, and one of them is my old friend, Uriah. He's probably forgotten me, since he doesn't seem to recognize me. Then, She sits down, next to me. She looks flustered, her blonde hair somewhat messy, and her cheeks flushed. She looks familiar, like I used to know her. I've only love one girl before, and her name was Beatrice. She had pale, blue eyes, and blonde hair. She was beautiful, inside and out. When I move to DC, Marcus, that asshole, made me cut connections with anyone. In DC was where the beating began. After mother died, Marcus became more insufferable, if that was even possible. Before my mother died, he would slap me, but after she died, he began beating me, with his fist, his belt, his words, and his kicks. I was always too scared to tell anyone, because of the position he held in the government. Marcus Eaton scared me. That's why I joined the football team, to get stronger so maybe one day I could finally stand up against Marcus.

I tune out Tori, and kind of zone out, until the girl next to me starts talking.

Girl: What's your name?

Me: Four, what's yours?

Girl: My names Tris. Four is an interesting name, is it a nickname?

Me: Yeah, at my old school I was the quarterback on the football team and four was my number.

Tris: Oh that's cool. I heard a new quarterback was coming here from my friend Uriah. He's the running back.

Me: Uriah is a cool guy. I met him last period in my Civil War class.

Tris: So what do you want to do for this?

Me: What if we did a would be US map, and only did Illinois, and maybe part of Indiana, so show that it was a part of a map?

Tris: That's an awesome idea. Let's do it, do you want to come over to my house after school and work on it? We don't have enough time to start right now.

Me: Sure, we can do that. Can I have a ride? I rode the bus here because my car is still at my old house in DC.

Tris: Sure, we can leave once school is over.

As we talk, I am getting my suspicions that Tris is Beatrice, but I'm not sure. We walk out of school to her car. She drives an awesome Maserati. "Sick car," I comment as I hop into the passenger seat. "Thanks, my mum got it for me for my 16th birthday," I'm sort of shocked, but not really. She must be really rich, but who isn't at this school. It's a pretty elite academy, filled with inventors, politicians, models, and actors' children. We drive to her house, which is more or less a mansion, and we go inside to be greeted by none other than her father. She seems surprised to see him, and after they talk a little bit about some gala she is going to tonight, we head upstairs to a room that looks like a painting room. We start the design, and play 7 questions, a modified 20 questions.

(A/N- This is the same dialogue from the last chapter, so skip over it if you want to)

Tris: Ok, I'll start.

Me: Ask away

Tris: Let's start with basics, what's your real name?

Me: Um, that's something for me to know and you to find out, most people don't know.

Tris: How old are you?

Me: I just turned 17

Tris: Why did you move here?

Me: My dad's work moved here.

Tris: What does your dad do?

Me: He works in the government, at least for now he does.

Tris: My dad works in government, he's the Governor.

Me: Your dads Andrew Prior?

Tris: Yeah, and my mum is Natalie Prior, you know the founder of Maison de Beauté. Next question, what does your mum do?

Me: My mum left us years ago for some guy

Tris: Oh I'm sorry; um what faction are you going to join?

Four: I'm joining Dauntless; the other faction's just sound boring

Tris: I'm in Dauntless too, are you trying out for the Football team?

Four: Actually, I'm already on it. My old coach in DC sent over a tape last year, and Coach Amar already put me on the team. I'll be on the first string.

Tris: Ha! Eric got kicked off first string! I hate Eric. What's your dad like?

Me: Um, I don't really want to talk about him.

Tris: Ok, how about you ask me questions now?

Me: Ok, What's your real name?

Tris: Beatrice Amanda Prior

Me: Age?

Tris: I'm 16

Me: Sport?

Tris: Field hockey and Track, I never got the hang of Lacrosse

Me: I do track too. Where were you born?

Tris: Chicago, born and raised.

Me: I was born here, too. Siblings?

Tris: I have a brother, Caleb who is 17. He's 10 months older than me.

Me: I'm an only child, Best friends?

Tris: Christina and I have been best friends since we were young; Uriah and Zeke Pedrad and Caleb and I have been best friends since we were infants. Our mothers bonded over how they had 2 children 10 months apart. I have been friends with Marlene and Shauna for a while now too. Oh, and there was a boy I was friends with a long time ago, Tobias. But he moved away, to DC. Maybe you know him?

Me: No, I didn't sorry, um I have to go home now, to unpack. See you tomorrow at school?

Tris: Yeah, see you tomorrow.

I head home, because I only live down the street, and I am greeted by an angry Marcus. "Where the hell have you been, you piece of scum! Didn't I tell you that we have to go at 6 to MY gala for MY job that pays for YOUR things? Put a damn suit on and let's go you worthless trash." Marcus' harsh words are normal for me, so I pay no attention to them. He knows better than to beat me before a big public event, but when we come home I know all hell will break loose, and I'm not ready to stand up to him. He scares me, even though you would think that by now I would be ready to stand up to him. I'm not. I don't have friends to stay with if he kicks me out, and I don't want to go to foster care or be homeless. So for now I have to play the role of the obedient, subordinate son. I put on a suit and we head to the Pire, where the gala is being held. I know that I will see Tris there, and I know that she is my old love, Beatrice, but I don't know if I'm ready for her to know that I am Tobias Eaton. I don't want here to be mad at me that I lost contact, or that I didn't tell her right away, but I guess time will tell. When I go into the Pire, I see Tris sitting at her table, with her mother and father, and a boy who I assume to be Caleb. Marcus walks over to that table, and I follow. Coincidentally, my place card is next to where Tris is sitting, and my place card says "Tobias Eaton". I sit down next to her and whisper into her ear, "Now this is the part where you figure out my name." Tris smiles, and says, grinning, "Tobias, Tobias Eaton. You knew who I was this afternoon, didn't you?" I smirk, "I had my suspicions, but when we played 7 questions I was sure. Just don't tell the guys at school, just yet, I want to see if they can figure out." Tris smiles, saying, "Of course, it's not my secret to tell." I hug her, and as I do, I whisper into her ear once more, "I missed you Beatrice." As I hug her, I can feel Marcus glaring at me. When we get home, he is going to beat me bad, but right now, I'm content, and I don't care.  
>Later that night, at home, he gets out his belt, and as I expected, he beats me. I retreat to my room and nurse my wounds. After that I fall asleep, dreaming about Tris, my Tris.<p>

A/N: This is just some insight into Tobias' life, and I probably won't do this much, because it's basically the same thing as the first two chapters. Hopefully later today the choosing ceremony chapter will be up! Remember to review or pm me to tell me who the other initiation leader should be!

xoxo greaterinfinities


	4. Chapter 4- But love don't die

A/N: Here is the choosing ceremony/initiation chapter! Sorry it's later than I said!

Tris POV

I wake up the next morning and realize that today is the day that there is the choosing ceremony. We have the entire day off of classes for the initiation, and the choosing ceremony. If you are staying in your faction, you don't have to participate, and you go to your faction house to plan a party for the initiates, or you go watch the ceremony.

As an initiation leader, I choose to go watch the ceremony. I hop into my car and I head to school. Once I'm at the Dauntless House, I see that Christina is standing on a table, bossing everyone around. She's the resident party planner here, and this year Uriah, Zeke, my friend Lauren, and I are leading initiation. Uri and I will be dealing with the transfers, and Zeke and Lauren are in charge of the new students.

To get into the house, the new students have to jump off of the second floor balcony into the foam pit below, that's painted to look like grass. The party is being held in the back lawn, and then after the party the initiation begins.

After setting up, I head over to the Hub or the main theater that seat over 2,000 people. Most of the school is in here. The juniors choose, and then the freshmen choose. I decided to only stay for the freshman ceremony. This year, the Erudite are leading the ceremony, and my brother is announcing it. His familiar voice fills the theater as he gives a speech about how our founder wanted to found a school where everyone could find a group. Then the ceremony begins, and he begins calling names. My ears perk up when he calls Four. Instead of saying Tobias Eaton, my brother says Four. Strange, but maybe Tobias worked it out with the office or something. Tobias puts his piece of paper on the flames, signifying that he is joining Dauntless. At the end of the ceremony, I see that we have 15 new initiates. I leave before the freshman ceremony begins, while most others stay.

About an hour later, I see Zeke and Lauren leading the initiates onto the balcony. The first one to jump is girl with a half shaved head. "What's your name?" I ask her. The girl replies, "Lynn," and Uriah announce, "FIRST JUMPER, LYNN!"

After the initiates jump, and the party is wrapping up, Uriah and Zeke stand up on a table with a megaphone. Zeke shouts above the noise, "INITIATES, new students go with Lauren, and transfers go with Tris."

I lead the initiates into one of the houses huge rooms, and everyone sits down as Uriah and I march in. Uriah is the first to speak, saying, "Welcome to Dauntless. Like every faction, we have an initiation. Being Dauntless is about being brave, and facing your fears. Each of you will be given a task to do that makes you face your fears. Each task isn't hard, or life threatening, but you will have to be brave to do it. Tris is going to lead you all to the quiz room, where you all will be given a test to determine your greatest fears. Most people have about 10-15 fears, but the lowest amount recorded is 6. Tris has 6. Good luck!

I lead the initiates to a computer room, where they will take a quiz that will go through major fears, and then the subcategories of the major fears. Then they are given scenarios where they have to be brave, like save someone from the top floor of a burning building. If they would do that without being scared, they don't fear death, fire, or heights. Zeke's already in there, and his imitates are watching the intro video. I tell them, "Find a computer, put the headphones on, and follow the directions. Be brave."

Then I go sit in a chair with Zeke and come up with the tasks for common fears. We decided on:

Heights- Zip lining

Clowns- Go to the circus

Insects- Go sees that exhibit at the zoo, and holds it in your hand (if safe)

Death- goes to the morgue

Guns- Go to a shooting range and target shoot for 30 minutes

And lastly Fire- goes to a bonfire, and is the fire keeper

We input that into the computer, and so once the quiz is done, it will tell them their tasks.

After that, it's time to meet the initiates. We go into the lounge, and everyone takes a cup and puts M&M's in it. Then, for however many M&M's you have, you have to say one fact about yourself that isn't your name. The max, however, that we make people do is 10. I learn that we have transfers from every faction, except Abnegation, as usual. (A/N: I'm not going to describe the game, but maybe later I will in a one-shot) From Candor we have Al, Peter, and Molly. From Erudite, we have Will and Edward. From Amity we have Sara, Taylor, and Joseph. Also we have newcomers, Tobias, Lilly, Elizabeth, Dylan, Rebecca, and Kylie.  
>After the game, we go to lunch. I sit at my normal table, out in the courtyard with Chris, Marlene, Shauna, Uriah and Zeke. Tobias walks up to us, and asks if he can eat with us, and of course we say yes. Chris calls over one of the initiates, Will to sit with us. She spends the entire lunch flirting with him. I spend most of lunch talking to Tobias, about the most random things.<br>I love talking to him, I love being with him, and I think that a part of me still loves him. His deep voice, his warm embraces. Just his presence is enough to make me happy. Towards the end of lunch, everyone has left the table and it's just us there.  
>I decide to be bold, "Do you want to hang out sometime, that's not for schoolwork?"<br>He smiles, "Of course, are you free this afternoon?"  
>On the inside, I'm shrieking, and jumping up in down, but me, being the idiot I am, just grins like an idiot, and I respond, "Sure, my place afterschool?"<br>He nods, and is about to say something when Zeke announces with the mega phone that the initiates have to go do their tasks, where to go, and who will be leading the certain tasks. There are only 4 places that we are going- the Fair where there is a zip line and circus, the morgue, the zoo, and the shooting range. We have a bonfire tonight at 9, so there's no need for one right now. I'm leading the zip line group, since I love zip lining. The circus people just have to be dropped off at the show, and picked up 2 hours later. Tobias is in my group, along with Kylie, Al, Myra, Dylan, Joseph, and Lilly. I also have to drop Elizabeth, Sara, and Rebecca off at the circus. Wow, a lot of people are afraid of heights this year. We get latched up in the harnesses, and Tobias is shaking.  
>He whispers to me, "I don't want to do this." I grimace, as much as I want to get him out of this, I can't. If I do, and we get caught we both become factionless.<br>"We can do it at the same time; they can hook our harnesses together." Tobias reluctantly agrees, and before we know it we are soaring over Chicago. Tobias is still shaking when we get down, so we go sit by a tree and wait for the others.  
>I hug him tightly, and say to him, "You passed, you're in Dauntless, and you're ok." I kiss him on the cheek and then cuddle up into him. I know that we are just friends, but I want to be more than friends, and I'm falling for him all over again.<p>

So I changed the way I'm going to format the story, so it's easier to read (and I couldn't do it without help from the fabulous DivergentObsessor). Please review and tell me what you think, I want to hear all of your opinions! The next chapter will be Tris and Tobias' afternoon, and the bonfire!

xoxo greaterinfinities


	5. Chapter 5- Don't let them tell no lie

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Also, sorry if the spacing is weird, I typed most of this on my iPhone. Enjoy! **

I round up my initiates, and we head back to The Five's campus. Everyone passed, except Sara, who admitted to me that she didn't even go into the circus. She decided to join Amity, since they would take her back.

I see that we are the last group to arrive, and most people are heading home for the afternoon. "Don't forget! We have the bonfire tonight at 9 pm! Be there, or be square!" I say goodbye to my friends, and Tobias and I head to my car.

"I missed you when you were gone, and I know you don't like to talk about it, but I think talking about what Marcus does will help all of us. I know he's bad, I saw him glaring at us last night. You can trust me, I swear."

He looks like he's thinking, and after a minute or two he speaks up. "I'll tell you but let's not do it in the car. Can we do it at your house, in private? It's not something I want anyone else around for." I'm happy that he trusts me, and so I agree to wait, even though the anxiety is killing me. Soon, we are at my house, and I pull into the garage to see that there are no cars here, so no one is home. Caleb won't come home until late, he often hangs out at the Erudite house studying with his friends. We head up to my room, and sit down on the beanbags I have near the flatscreen. "Do you want to talk now?" I ask. Tobias nods, and starts to talk.

Tobias POV

I wanted to tell Tris, I wanted an honest relationship with her, but I also don't want to scare her away.

"Tris, you already know that Marcus is bad. But what you don't know is what he's done to me. It's uh better that I um showed you."

I'm self conscious of my body, only because it's been abused so much in so many ways, but I take my shirt off anyways. In DC, these girls used to hit on me all the time, because of the rumors about my muscles, and my 'rock hard abs'. They would practically force me to take my shirt off, and they would take pictures. When I would wipe my forehead with my shirt tail, they would take pictures. Then they would post the photos online, and then Marcus would see them. He would become even more infuriated with me, and then he would beat me more. He already beat me, and he would make it worse.

"Marcus beats me, with his belt, almost everyday. He comes home with drunk almost every night, and he says stuff like how I'm a man-whore, even though I'm a um virgin, and how I am a terrible person. He calls me a rebellious child, says that I'm lucky he hasn't disowned me yet. The he takes out his belt, and beats me with it. You can see the scars across my back."

Tris gasps at the scars, yet when I turn to face her, she doesn't look at me like I'm a kicked puppy. She embraces me in a hug, and whispers in my ear, "I'm here for you."

This makes me elated! She cares for me! When she pulls away from me, she has a confused look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I ask. "Why does he think you're a manwhore? You're not, I can tell. You don't look at girls like they are another conquest, you look at them like they are a person. Why would he think that?"

I debate whether or not to tell Tris about the girls in DC, but since I want to be honest, I tell her.

"Back in DC, girls thought I was a 'hottie lamatti with a swimmers body', that's even what they called me. The always were asking to feel my muscles, and see my abs. At first, I was proud of my work, I was no longer a scrawny boy, but then it became insanity. I would get girls throwing themselves at me, but they never wanted me, they wanted my body. They would find ways to get pictures of me, and post them online. Then Marcus would see, because he practically stalked me, wanting to keep me in line. That's where he got the idea that I was a manwhore."

Tris looks at me, someone serious, somewhat goofy, and grins, "I don't think you're a manwhore, but you do have nice abs."

I laugh, I love how you can tell Tris anything. I love a lot of things about her, her smile, how she can light up a room just by laughing, how her simple presence can make you feel at peace.

I settle back down on a beanbag, and say, "Let's just watch a movie before the bonfire, it's been a long day."

"Ok, do you want The Avengers, or Spider Man 3?"

"Spider Man 3, I haven't seen this one yet."

She puts the movie on, and we both lay out across beanbags. About halfway through the movie she drifts asleep, and so I pick her up a lay her across her bed. Then I set an alarm, and I myself drift off asleep before the bonfire.

XXPAGE BREAKXX

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Goddamnit, is it really 7 already? I turn the alarm off as Tris mumbles, "Make it stop…make it stop."

I laugh, "Trissy, we have the bonfire in 2 hours, plus we have to eat some dinner. I was thinking we go to the Pit, I haven't been there since I was 14."

Tris mumbles a sleepy, "Okay," and gets off her bed. She's so cute when she's sleepy.

We head out to her Maserati, and since it's sunny out, she folds the top down.

The Pit is a local burger joint that we used to go to all the time. We order, and then sit down and wait for our food to come.

Tris POV

I drive us to the Pit and I see people I don't want to see, Eric, Nita, and Matthew. I'm pretty sure Nita sleeps with both of them, and they don't care. Thankfully, Eric doesn't see me, and he's the last person I want to see.

Tobias and I sit down and wait for our food to come. I want to be bold, and flirt with him, but he probally doesn't think of me that way. He probally thinks of me as his little sister, or his friend. I guess I'm ok with that, but I want to be more than friends. The food comes out quickly, and we must have been starving, because we devour the food quickly. The check comes, and Tobias being the gentleman that he is pays the bill.

"I can pay you back, you didn't need to do that," I offer.

Tobias shakes his head, and grins, "It was my treat, Trissy."

We hop back into the car, and we drive to school. Once we get there, we head to the yard where I see that Christina, Uriah, Zeke, and one of the initiates, Dylan, is here. Once Dylan sees me, he makes a B-line for me. I wonder whats going on. Maybe he has a problem. I'm not his instructor, but maybe he doesn't feel comfortable talking to Zeke or Lauren.

"What's up, Dylan?" I ask, curiously.

"Um, Tris, can I talk to you privately?"

Now I'm really confused. "Sure."

We go into the house, and Dylan starts talking again. He sounds nervous.

"Tris, I think that you're really cool, and pretty. And today, when we were zip lining, I realized that I really really am into you. Will you go out with me?"

**A/N: Well, it's tied at who wants Tris to date someone else, and who whats FourTris right now. FourTris will happen, because I am 100% against Tris and Four dating other people! Has anyone heard that supossedly 4 years after Allegiant ends, Four and Christina get together? Crazy, right? I was actually pretty mad when I hear that, because I am a huge FourTris fan. They are honestly a great pair. Enough of my rambling... Remember to review! I want to hear all of your opinions, and tell me if Tris should say yes to Dylan or not! **

**xoxo greaterinfinities**


	6. It's that I'm never leaving you

**A/N: Here's the next installment of Love Doesn't Die! Follow me on Twitter, my username is gr8rinfinities. I promise to tweet when I am writing the chapter, and when I'm going to update! I will also be giving hints about the story, and lots of other fun stuff! Without further ado, here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

Tris POV

_Previous Chapter_

"_Tris, I think that you're really cool, and pretty. And today, when we were zip lining, I realized that I really really am into you. Will you go out with me?" _

I don't know what to say. Dylan is a really sweet boy, and I would date him if I didn't want to be with Tobias. But I also don't even know if Tobias wants to be with me, for all I know he's into Molly, who is currently flirting with him over by the bonfire.

"Yeah, I'll go out with you, Dylan."

Dylan smiles and I give him a half smile. I don't know exactly why I said yes, maybe because he's the first nice guy who has showed interest in me since I was 14, maybe because I didn't want to offend him. Dylan grabs my hand, and kisses it. He leads me back out to the bonfire, and we sit around the campfire, on blankets. I look across the fire to see Molly attempting to sit on Tobias' lap. He looks a little uncomfortable, and he looks a little mad too. I wonder why.

"Dylan, I'm going to go check on the fire keepers, and see if Lauren and Uriah need anything for the bonfire." I couldn't be Candor, I lie too easily.

"Ok, Babe, I'll be right here." He responds.

I don't like it when he calls me babe, that's what Eric used to call me. I head back into the Dauntless house, and into the lounge. Sitting down on a couch, I text Tobias.

Tris: Dauntless Lounge-ASAP

Tobias: Coming let me pry Molly off of me first

I see Tobias walking into the house, and I wave to him. He walks over to me, and I see a scowl on his face.

"What's wrong?" I ask him.

Tobias grins good-naturedly, "Oh you know, Molly was just totally feeling me up out there."

I laugh. I had classes with Molly last year. She and Nita are somewhat friends, mainly because they both screw multiple guys at a time. Molly was the Nita of Candor, and now with them both in Dauntless, I don't know what we will do.

"Well, you know, she is the second sluttiest girl in Dauntless." I say, matter of factly.

Tobias' brow wrinkles. "Who's the first?"

I laugh, and point at Nita through the large window. "See that girl, who's flashing both of those guys? Yeah, that's Nita."

"I don't like calling people whores, since I was called that once myself too, but she is a grade-a whore," Tobias says.

I don't know if I should tell Tobias about Dylan. He will find out eventually, and so I guess I should be honest. We were so open with each other today, so maybe openness will be good.

"DylanaskedmeoutandIsaidyes," I blurt out. Smooth, Tris, very smooth.

Tobias coughs, and then his eyes bug out. "Dylan did what?" he screeches.

"Dylan asked me out. And I said yes," I say calmly. I didn't want this reaction. I want to be with Tobias, I really do, but how do I really know he like me.

Tobias looks mad. He paces in circles, until he finally starts looking normal again. Almost tranquil. After a while, he mumbles something, that's too quiet for me to hear. Then he speaks up.

"So you're with Dylan now," he says sadly.

I hate seeing him sad, I care about him, and I might even still love him. I don't know my feelings, and I don't know what to do. What I do know is that I said yes to Dylan, and I am with Dylan.

"Hey, let's go back outside to the campfire, you can meet Dylan. He's nice, you'll like him," I say. I don't know if the last part is trying to convince him, or me.

We head back out to the campfire, and I see that Chris and Will are making out on a blanket. Hum, they must be together now. Chris has been looking for a guy, and I guess Will is the lucky one. Uriah and Zeke are telling jokes, and Dylan and Lynn are talking. They are talking closely, almost intimately. I walk up to them, wanting to know what's going on. Lynn is Shauna's twin sister. She was apparently the crazy child of the family, so she has been in boarding school in Maine for the past two years. Now that she has apparently calmed down, she is here at The Five. I've only met her a few times, but she seems nice. As soon as I start walking over there, Dylan and Lynn jump apart. There's something going on between them. I don't think much of it, as Dylan pats the area next to him. I sit down, and he wraps his arm around my lower back.

"Dylan, this is my friend Four. Four, this is my- uh Dylan." I didn't want to call Dylan my boyfriend. Tobias is staring Dylan down, and Dylan looks uncomfortable.

"Hey, Lynn! I haven't seen you since Christmas! How are you?" I start talking to Lynn hoping to break the tension between Tobias and Dylan. Lynn is hilarious. We talk for a while about her old school, and her summer, and then the Truth or Dare game begins, and we all settle down.

Truth or Dare is a Dauntless tradition. It normally involves people getting drunk and crazy dares. If you choose not to answer a truth, or do a dare, you have to remove an article of clothing. The game begins, and I can already tell it's going to be madness.

(**A/N: I'm also not going to describe this game, but I will write a one-shot of it later!)**

I start to head out to my car after the game is over, and I hear someone calling my name. I expect it to be Dylan, but it's not. It's Tobias.

"Tris, can I have a ride home?" Oh yeah, I brought him here. So much has happened tonight, this afternoon feels like a few days ago. "Sure, hop in."

Tobias gets into the passenger seat. The ride to his house is mostly silent, When we pull up in front of the house; I see that the lights are on. Tobias' face pales.

"I-I can't go in there alone. He-he'll be mad that I was out late. I hate to ask you, but will you come in with me?"

I nod, and I get out of the car as he does the same. We walk up to the door, and Tobias pulls out his keys and unlocks it. The door opens, and the stench of alcohol is prominent. My nostrils flare, and I cover my nose. I look around, looking for Marcus. Tobias points to the motionless person slumped over at the bar. He creeps over, and taps Marcus on the shoulder. Marcus jumps up, and shoves a surprised Tobias to the ground.

I scream, "Tobias, are you-," but I get cut off by Marcus.

"Why would you dare touch me, you man whore? And you bring this slut home with you too? What do you think this is? A brothel?" Marcus screeches at Tobias. Then he takes out his belt. I know what's going to happen. This can't happen. It won't happen.

"Tobias, we have to get out of here now." I start heading to the door, and Tobias follows me. Marcus staggers after us, but in his drunkenness, he trips and falls. And then he vomits. We rush to the door, and without taking one last look behind us, we leave the house.

Silently, we walk to my car. As soon as his door is shut, I start driving.

"Where are we going?" he asks  
>"Anywhere but here. We need to clear our heads."<p>

I can sense his anger; I can tell he's mad. I'm on autopilot, and I drive us to my favorite ice cream shop, the Chasm. It's one of those you make your own, and then there like 40 different toppings. I get out of the car, and start walking in.

"What are we doing here?"

"I always come here after something bad happens, and I just drown all of my sorrows in chocolate. I figured that you needed it."

xxxPAGE BREAKxxx

We have our ice cream, and we go to the small park next to the store.

"Remember when we used to play here as kids?" I ask, wanting to remember happy times.

Tobias smiles, "Yeah, and we would always see who could swing the highest?"

I giggle. Our moms would always say that if we swung too high, and went over the pole, we would disappear. "Caleb never did learn how to swing."

"He is practically a grown man, and he doesn't know how to swing on a swing. No wonder he isn't Dauntless." We're both laughing now, and it almost feels like the stuff with Marcus never happened. Almost.

"On a more serious note, I'm sorry for what happened back there with Marcus. I should have never put you in danger like that, I never should have asked you to come in. Oh yeah, and thanks for not looking at me like I'm a kicked puppy."

I don't know what to say. I have the strongest urge to kiss him, but I suppress it. "You never put me in danger; it wasn't your fault at all. You have nothing to be sorry about. Also, you're not a kicked puppy, you are strong. Not many people would have been able to put up with a shitty dad like that for this long. You're amazing."

A small smile comes to his face, "Hey, let's get out of here."

"Yeah, do you want to stay at my house? My parents are never home, Caleb gets home at like 11 every night, and our housekeeper, Nettie, leaves at 7. So normally it's just me and the dogs. It gets kinda lonely." I ask, knowing the last thing he wants to do is go home to see Marcus.

"Thanks, for everything, Tris."

The ride home is silent, but I can tell he's much more relaxed then on the ride to the Chasm. We get to my house in no time, and I pull into the garage.

"These are some sick cars, whose are they?" He asks.

It looks like Caleb is home, and dad's work car is here, and his personal one. So is Mom's work car. "It looks like my mom is back in New York for the weekend, and my dad took a Taxi to the airport to campaign. Oh yea, and Caleb is home." Caleb drives a sensible, Aston Martin DB9, my dad's work car is an Audi R8, and his personal is a red Ferrari. My mom's work car is a Mercedes-Benz CL65 AMG. She drives a Lambo for fun, though.

Inside the house, Caleb's lying on a lounge chair reading a book.

"Who's this?" he asks.  
>I look at Tobias, and he nods. "This is Tobias Eaton. Remember him from the Gala? He's staying here tonight because he has some stuff going on at home."<p>

"Ok, yeah, well Beatrice remembers we have school tomorrow. I'm leaving early to go to help set up the chemistry labs, so I won't see you tomorrow morning."

I roll my eyes. Caleb's never home. I miss my brother sometimes, but he's determined to become one of the world's top scientists, and I support him. "Can Tobias borrow some of your clothes, Caleb?" I ask, knowing that Tobias has no clothes with him.

Without looking up from his book, Caleb says, "Yeah, pajamas are in the top drawer, jeans are in the closet, and tee-shirts are in the bottom drawer."

"Thanks, Caleb!" I shout as we walk up the massive staircase. Caleb's room is on the third floor, while mine is on the sixth, at the very top. On the first floor are our living room, dining room, and kitchen. On the second floor are my parent's offices, and their room. The third has Caleb's room, and his study/lab. On the fourth is our guest rooms, the fifth has the theatre, the painting room, and a game room. And on the sixth are my room, my dressing room, and my lounge. The lounge is filled with beanbags, and a large TV.

First we stop at Caleb's room, and then we head up to my room.

"I'm going to put on the Avengers, you can change in the bathroom, its right there," I say pointing at my bathroom.

Settling down on the beanbags, I put on the Avengers. Wow, it's already 1 am. Tobias walks out, and he sits in the beanbag next to me.

"Thanks for everything, Tris." He kisses my forehead, and I grab his face, bringing his lips to mine. The kiss is slow, and gentle. I feel like I'm in heaven. Then, he pulls away. "We can't do this, you're with Dylan." Oh yeah, I forgot about Dylan. I settle back down into my beanbag, and I drift off to sleep.

**A/N: Wow! This chapter was 2k words! Sorry this chapter is a day late, I was about to post it last night, but I was very unhappy with the way it turned out, so I went back and rewrote it today. No, Tris and Tobias are not together yet. Tris is still with Dylan, and Tobias respects that. ALSO- should Tobias get his own apartment, or should he move in with Tris? PM me or review to tell me what you think!**

**xoxo greaterinfinities**


	7. They'll never take my body from your sid

**A/N: Here's the next installment! Enjoy**!

Tris POV

I wake up the next morning to my phone buzzing. I try to get up, but an arm is wrapped around me. Rolling over, I see that Tobias is all cuddled up against me.

"Hey," He says sleepily.

"Hey to you too." I reply, just a groggy.

I sit up, and turn to look at him. "How did we get like, uh, this?"

"We must have moved in our sleep," he says, standing up.

I go to my closet, and grab clothes. I choose a black skater skirt and a black Dauntless Athletics tank top.

"Tris! Can you show me Caleb's room again? I can't find it." Tobias shouts from outside my dressing room.

"Sure, lemme get dressed first." I dress quickly, neglecting to put on makeup. I grab my black vans and head out to my room. Tobias is sitting on the bed, looking at an old photo of us.

"Remember this?" He says, showing me the photo.

"Yeah, we were at the park. I pushed you in the mud and we had a mud fight. I miss those days."

Tobias and I walk down the stairs to Caleb's room. I go to the closet and find a pair of jeans, and I re-appear to see tobias ruffling through Caleb's tee-shirts.

"So, do I want science fair, or mathletes?" he says, laughing.

I laugh too, god his laugh is contagious. "He has to have a plain tee shirt in here." I fish around in the drawer, and I find one. "Here's one, I hope it fits. You uh are a little more muscular than him."

Tobias smirks. I love it when he smirks. "Thanks, Trissy. I'll take that as a compliment."

He walks into Caleb's bathroom to change, and I go downstairs to make breakfast. I get out some eggs, and I see some pastries sitting on the counter, with a note. The note reads, 'out picking up dry cleaning, bought some pastries- Nettie.'

My phone buzzes, and I see a text from Dylan.

Dylan: Do you wanna go on a date this afternoon? I was thinking dinner at the Pit then the drive in movies. They are showing Merciless Mart tonight.

Tris: Sure! Pick me up at 4? I have FHockey tryouts.

Dylan: Sure thing, Babe.

I busy myself making the eggs, as Tobias comes down stairs.

"What do you like in you eggs?" I ask him. "I have spinach, cheese, peppers, and mushrooms."

"I'll have cheese and spinach, please. Thank you so much for making breakfast. I was thinking, later today I'm going to go on a run. Would you like to go?"

Of course I want to go, but I have plans with Dylan, and FHockey tryouts. Plus, doesn't he have Football tryouts? Uri and Zeke mentioned something to me about tryouts being Friday afternoon. Instead of answering him, I ask, "Don't you have football tryouts?"

"Oh shit- yeah I have to go to that. And my stuff is at Marcus' house. He shouldn't be home. Can you drive me to his house? My car is supposed was supposed to come in from DC late last night, so you can just drop me off there."

I don't plan to leave him alone at Marcus' house, but I don't tell him that. "Sure, but school starts in an hour, so we should leave in the next 15 minutes or so."

XXPAGE BREAKXX

We finish breakfast, and I grab my school books and schedule, and Tobias does the same. Even though we aren't Erudite, we still have schoolwork, tests, and classes to take. My schedule is:

First Period- Honors Pre-Calculas

Second- AP British Lit

Third- AP Earth Science

Fourth- Civil War- American History

Fifth- Dauntless Gym

Sixth- Lunch

Seventh- Art

"Tobias, what's your schedule? I know we have art together, but what else do we have together?"

Tobias ruffles through his bag, and pulls out his wrinkled schedule. He hands it to me, and I compare schedules with him.

(Tobias' Schedule)

First- Civil War- American History

Second- AP British Lit

Third- Honors Pre Calculas

Fourth- AP Earth Science

Fifth- Dauntless Gym

Sixth- Lunch

Seventh- Art

"We have Lit, Gym, Lunch, and Art together. How did I not notice you in Lit and Lunch? We didn't have gym, because we hadn't had the choosing ceremony, but how did I not notice you?" I ask.

"Well, I was kinda slouched in the back, the only reason we met was because you were late to Tori's class."

As we walk out to the garage, I think about how crazy it is that we just met 2 days ago.

The drive to Marus' house is short, and we pull up to see no lights on, just one car in the driveway.

"Who's car is that?" I ask, then realizing it could be Tobias'. It's a nice car, and Acura.

"It's mine. It must have finally come in. You can drop me off, I'll see you in Lit." He says, then getting out of the car. I drive away from the house, and then park my car near some large bushes, so it is mostly unseen. Then I roll down the windows, so I can hear anything that's going on in the house. 'If there's no noise for 10 minutes, I can leave,' I think to myself.

About 5 minutes later, I hear a crash. Then yelling. And then, theres a scream. Not a screaming-duing-a-scary-movie-scream but a bloodcurling, painfilled scream. I practically hop through the window, and sprint towards the house (all that track is coming in handy). I ram through the door to see the horrifying sight of Tobias bracing himself against the high bar, and Marcus beating him over and over with the belt.

"STOP!" I yell, running over, and shoving Tobias aside. As this is happening, Marcus brings the bloody belt down and it coils around my arm. I scream, but I react fast, punching him in the nose, then kneeing him in the groin. He falls to the floor in agony, blood spewing out of his crooked, broken nose. I rush over to Tobias, who looks up to me with warm eyes.

"I guess I should look for an apartment. And a lawyer. I'm going to report him. It's about time I do."

I'm about to hug him, but then I remember his back. I look his wrecked shirt, and the blood streaming down to his jeans. His back is a wreckage of scars, marks, and scar tissue.

"Tobias, you need to go to the hospital. This scar tissue is very bad for you."

He looks up at me with pleading eyes. "I don't want to go, yet. Can Caleb look at it at school today, to see how bad it is? If he says it's really bad, then yes, I'll go."

I don't like this idea, but its better than not going to the hospital at all. "Ok, and you are staying at my house until we find you and apartment."

xxPage Breakxx

We clean up his back, and he grabs his football stuff for the tryouts he's supossedly participating in. Since the coach has already seen his film, he might be able to get out of it. I decide that he is in no shape to drive himself, so I drive us both to school.

He breaks the silence, saying "Hey, thanks for coming in and saving me. You don't know how much that means to me."

"Tobias, it was nothing. No one-especially you deserve to be treated like that."

We head into school together, to face the long day ahead of us.

**A/N: Ok, so this chapter is shorter than normal, but I've been working on a special one shot for this story, along with re-editing a super terrible, year old Pretty Little Liars Jason and Aria story all day. It's only like 10k words, and like I said its aweful. I'm going to be uploading it in it's full 4ish chapters Monday, so look out for it if you're intersted. The next chapter involves their 3rd day at school, meeting with Caleb, and tryouts. Review or PM me ideas, thoughts, and ways I can improve!**

**xoxo greaterinfinities**


	8. You can close it off

**A/N: I wasn't planning on updating but I decided to because you guys are amazing! 3k views, which is unbelievable! Thank you all so much! **

I drive us to school, and pull into my usual spot in front of the Dauntless house. The Five is one huge school, shaped like a circle with a courtyard in the middle, and then on one side of the circle is the athletic complex. On the other is the houses for Erudite, and Candor. On the other is Abnegation and Amity, and the fourth side is Dauntless and the Cafeteria. Dauntless always have first dibs on the food, and there is chocolate cake that is amazing. Since we have first dibs, we always take the chocolate cake, which has been nicknamed Dauntless Chocolate Cake. Abnegation get food last, because they don't believe in indulging themselves with food.

We get out of the car, and I start walking towards Erudite, where I know Caleb will be.

"Where are you going, Tris?" Tobias asks me.

"To erudite-to see Caleb. Come on, class starts in 10 minutes, but this is important." I start walking again, and tobias runs to catch up.

xxPage Breakxx

At the Erudite house, Caleb takes us into an empty room, and Tobias immediately pulls his shirt off, to show Caleb his back.

"Tobias, what the hell happened to your back?" Caleb asks, shocked.

Tobias sighs. "It's a long story, and I will tell you this afternoon. But long story short, my father beats me with his belt when he thinks I do things wrong. He's always drunk, and he never listens to me."

Caleb nods, and I can tell he's very shaken up by this. He inspects Tobias' back, and touches some of the scar tissue. The instant Caleb's fingers brush Tobias' back, Tobias winces. He must be in agony all the time.

"Tobias, I would advise that you try to get out of your tryout tonight, and go to the hospital this afternoon. Tris, can you drive him? I can if you can't. And Tobias, you need to tell the doctors what happened, and the cops. It looks like Marcus has abused you for years, some of these scars look very old. Marcus could get a lot of jail time for abusing a minor."

I never thought about Marcus having to go to jail, but karma's a bitch. You get what you deserve. I'm about to tell Tobias that I can drive him, but then I remember FHockey tryouts and my date with Dylan.

"I can't drive you, Tobias, I have FHockey tryouts to run, since I'm a captain this year."

"It's ok, Tris, you've done so much for me already. Caleb, I don't mean to bother you, but can you drive me there? You know what's going on with my back too, and I can tell you the story on the way there," Tobias says to Caleb. He's so understanding, another good trait that he has.

"Of course I can. I love going to the hospital anyways, since I want to be a doctor someday," Caleb responds.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but let's go. Class starts in 4 minutes, and you don't want to be late, Caleb." I can't believe that I'm the voice of reason. Normally it's Caleb, who wants to be uber early for everything.

I start walking to my first class, Pre-Cal. I'm the last one in, and so I take the last seat left, front and center. I look around, to see if anyone else that I know is in this class. There's one girl from the FHockey team, Emily, but that's it. The teacher begins class, and since I'm front and center, I have to pay attention. I zone out anyway, and the class flies by.

xxPage Breakxx

I sit down in British Lit, and put my bag on the seat next to me, saving it for Tobias. Lynn walks in, and she sits down on the other side of me. Then Dylan walks in. I didn't know that he was in this class. I expect him to come talk to me, but instead he goes over and sits on the other side of Lynn. That's strange. Tobias comes in, almost late, and I move my bag so he can sit next to me. Our teacher, Mrs. Smith, starts class. Tobias and I don't pay any attention, because we are passing notes the entire time. The class is somewhat interesting, and by the end of the period we have a pairs project assigned to us. I look over to Dylan, wanting to work with him, afterall he is my uh boyfriend, but he is already planning stuff out with Lynn.

"Four? Partners?" I ask, not wanting to call him Tobias in public. He doesn't want his name out just yet.

"Sure, but what is this project? I wasn't paying attention," he responds.

"We have to make a map of where 7 famous books by British authors are set. It sounds pretty easy."

Ring! Ring! Ring! The bell rings, and everyone gets out of their seat to head to their next class. For me, it's APES, which is the easiest AP class in the world. All we do is look at graphs of the environment. At least that's what Caleb told me, because he took it as his elective last year.

Time Skip- Dauntless Gym

Gym class is run by the senior Dauntless, like Amar, George, Veronica (In honor of Veronica Roth), and Harrison. Today we play a game of dodgeball, and my team wins. Tobias is so athletic, and almost singlehandedly eliminated the other team. Dylan, on the otherhand, spent the whole time fixing his hair. I'm having a lot of second thoughts about dating him. I just don't have the heart to break up with him, because he's so sweet. Except, he wasn't sweet this morning in British Lit. Oh well, I'll just see how this date goes, and then I'll think about. If this date goes well, I feel obligated to go on a second, but maybe this date will be a disaster. I still don't have my feelings sorted out.

After gym, the Dauntless go to lunch. We have first dibs on everything, so we always get the best food. I love lunch, mainly because of my friends. We walk to the outside tables, and this time Lynn and Dylan join us too. Uriah and Zeke crack jokes, as usual, and we laugh a lot. The only thing that bothers me is the way Dylan looks at Lynn. What is going on between them. Tobias sees my puzzled look, and seconds later see a text pop up on my phone.

Tobias: What's wrong?

Me: I'll tell you in a sec. Let's start going to Art, I'll tell you when our friends aren't around.

I get up, announcing, "Four and I are going to art to finish a project that we neglected to do."

I pick up my tray and dump it in the trash, and Tobias does the same. The second we get out of earshot of our friends, he start to talk quietly.

"So, what was wrong back there?"

I don't want to tell him my suspicions of Dylan, because then he will probally go 'defend me' to Dylan, aka beat Dylan up, and I don't want that to happen. So I lie.

"Oh nothing. Just how Dylan hasn't talked to me today."

That sounds somewhat believeable, and Tobias seems to buy it. We continue our walk to art in silence.

Tobias POV

I don't buy that lie whatsoever, but I nod, as if I do. I saw the way Dylan looked at Lynn. There is obviously something going on between them, and I'm going to find out.

**A/N: So Tobias is on a misson to find out! I have a oneshot that goes along with this story fully written, and I just have to edit it one more time. I'll post it on my account, and it will be titled Give Me Love. I plan to write a few oneshots of important scenes from different POV's and some of the games that I haven't writing under that title, so be on the look out for that. Next chapter will be tryouts, the hospital, and the date. I have a crazy schedule for the next few days, so I hope it can go up either Sunday or Monday. I try to incorporate everyones suggestions, so review and PM your ideas, thoughts and suggestions!**

**xoxo greaterinfinities**


	9. But I loose it when you do

**A/N: Here's the next chapter!**

After art, I walk with Tobias to Erudite where we are supposed to meet Caleb. At Erudite, Caleb is nowhere to be seen, and I only know one other Erudite. Her name is Cara, and she's Will's sister. I met her when Will forgot something the other day, and she brought him it. I spot her in a chair, doing some homework.

"There's Will's sister, Cara. I'm going to go see if she knows where Caleb is." I tell Tobias.

I walk over to Cara, and call out to her. "Cara! It's me, Tris!"

"Tris! It's so good to see you!" Cara replies.

"Good to see you too! Do you know where my brother is?" I ask her.

"Yeah, he's up cleaning the lab upstairs, it was his turn," she says.

We start to walk towards the stairs, and I say, "Thanks, Cara!"

The Erudite house is very hard to navigate, because everything looks the same. But with a few directions from people, we finally find the Lab, where Caleb is scrubbing down beakers.

"Caleb! Hey!"

Caleb looks over, wearing googles, and a lab coat. He looks so official, and hilarious. I laugh, and Tobias lets out a chuckle.

"Hey Tris, Tobias. Let me finish cleaning up, and then we can go." He says, continuing to scrub the beakers.

"Ok, but I have to go to tryouts, and I'm already late. Tobias, you want to stay over tonight again?"

Tobias nods, "Sure. Anything to avoid Marcus. I'm going to go apartment hunting tomorrow. You guys want to come?"

"Sure, I'd love too." I say.

"I can't sorry. I have a mathletes practice," Caleb says, as he looks at his planner. Caleb is super OCD about being neat and organized. His planner has his day planned out to the minute.

"Ok, well, I have to go to tryouts now. See you guys tonight at home!" I leave Erudite, and sprint to the athletic complex. I go into the locker room and see that the girls are already here.

xxPage Breakxx

I go to the locker room after tryouts and I get my clothes for my date. I put on jean shorts, and a MDB blouse. Then, I walk out to the benches outside of the complex and text Dylan.

Tris: Outside on the benches, can't wait!

Dylan: Be there in a sec, I'm at Dauntless.

About a minute later, I see Dylan pull up in his pickup truck. I get into the passenger seat, and he says, "Hey, babe! I'm excited about our date tonight."

I smile, "Yeah, me too! So where are we going?"

"We are going to one of my favorite restaurants, Robert's." He says. Robert's is a pretty famous restaurant. It was started by that Amity guy, Robert Black. Robert was into organic farming, and fresh cooked meals, so his restaurant was a farm to table type place like what is popular right now.

He pulls into Robert's and we get out of the car. Walking inside the restaurant, I see that it is very crowded. I hope he got us reservations, I think to myself. We walk up to the hostess stand and the hostess starts flirting with him. Dylan swishes his hair (think Bieber 14) and winks at her. He winks at her on _our _date.

"I'm Dylan Anderson, I made a reservation earlier for 2 in gardens at 5," Dylan says to the hostess, who has taken the sweater she was wearing off, leaving her in an outfit that leaves nothing to the imagination.

"Let me check on that for you," she says in a sickly sweet voice. "I'm Lydia, by the way." Lydia continues to bend over the hostess stand, giving Dylan a clear shot down her shirt. The worst part is that he is looking, and he seems to like looking.

I told myself that I would try to not think about Tobias on this date, but all I can think about is how Tobias would do the opposite that Dylan is doing. I wonder how he and Caleb are doing at the hospital.

Tobias POV

As Tris leaves, Caleb says, "I want to hear your story now. I get very emotional about abuse, mostly because I can't imagine someone doing such a terrible thing to another person. I don't want to hear it while we are driving, because I won't be able to focus on driving."

Talking to smart people is exhausting sometimes. They feel the need to explain things, use lots of adjectives, and talk with fancy words. I go ahead and tell Caleb the same story I told Tris.

After I'm done telling the story, Caleb's eyes are shining with tears, and he looks slightly mad.

"You need to report that bastard, so he get what he deserves," Caleb says, "Let's go to the hospital now."

xxxPage Breakxxx

The drive to the hospital is 2o minutes, and it is filled with Caleb listening to an audiobook in his car. Caleb is a pretty cool guy, except he is the biggest nerd I've met. At the hospital, we walk into the emergency room side, figuring that they could get us the right help. After waiting in line for a while, they direct us to a doctor.

The doctor looks at my back and gasps. "Son, you have major scar tissue damage to your back, along with a minor infection to some parts of it. The infection can be cured with some ointment, but the scar tissue process will take surgery. May I ask who did this to you?"

"My father, Marcus Eaton. He's abused me for as long as I can remember."

The doctor looks shnocked, and starts to apply ointment all over my back. "You need to come in next week to get some of this scar tissue fixed. Also, I'm going to have to file an abuse report on your father. So you will need to go to court and work this out. We can talk more about this next week. I'm Dr. Jamestown, by the way, but most people around here call me Bud. You can call me Bud too."

After this, Bud leaves and his nurse comes in to schedule my next appointment.

Tris POV

We sit down in the garden, and the Lydia's tank top "accidentally" rides up at her stomach, so her sparky diamond belly button ring is visible. She takes our orders, and Dylan excuses himself to go to the bathroom.

15 Minutes Later

Dylan isn't back still and I'm worried about him. I hope he's ok. I get up from the table, and I walk to the bathrooms. He isn't anywhere around the bathrooms. I go into the ladies room, to look at myself in the mirror. When I open the door, I see something that I was not expecting to see at all.

**A/N: OOOHHHH CLIFFHANGER! What did Tris see? Tell me what you think that she sees in the reviews. Also, Review and tell me what you think of this story, and what I should include in the story. Also, check out Give Me Love! It's Tobias' POV of when Tris tells him that Dylan asked her out in Chapter 6 (of this story)!  
>xoxo greaterinfinities<strong>


	10. She can break it up

A/N: I AM SO FREAKING SORRY! I didn't mean for the other version of chapter 10 to come out so screwed up. So I deleted it, and here is the real chapter 10!

Tobias POV

After the hospital, we go back to Marcus' house to get my stuff, since he's at work. The house is empty, and I go around with a box and throw all of my things in it. I don't have much stuff, and a lot of it is still packed. I only fill 7 boxes, and I have three boxes of already packed things. I stick it all in my car and I drive to the Prior's where I'm staying until I get my apartment. I put all of my stuff in the guest room, and then go downstairs to hang out with Caleb.

"Hey, Caleb, you want to play video games?"

"Sure, I don't have any plans for a while, and playing video games if fun because it involves math and angles!"

Caleb's a nerd, but he's good at video games. He won half of our Call of Duty games. I go up to my room, while he goes to a study group.

XxxPage Breakxxx

I hear a door slam, downstairs, and then a sob. It has to be Tris, what did that bastard do to her? I sprint down the stairs to see Tris curled up in a ball on the couch sobbing. It's so unlike her to do that, she's so strong.

"Trissy, what's wrong?" I ask, concerned.

She lets out another sob, and then whispers, "Dylan and the waitress."

God damn it, that douchebag. He can't keep it in his pants through the first date. I hug Tris tighter. I don't want to be her rebound, and I don't want to take advantage of her sad state, but this is my chance to be her person.

I hug her tighter, and she buries her face in my chest. Her tears stain my sweatshirt, and her makeup runs down her face. Even in her current state, Tris looks beautiful. She always looks beautiful. I'm not normally the mushy type but she brings it out of me. It's at this moment when I realize that I love her. The few kisses I've had with her, two being at 14, have made me come to the consensus that she loves me as more than a friend. I love her, and seeing her in this type of pain hurts.

"Tris, it's going to be ok. He wasn't meant for you. You deserve so much more than him," I say, trying to comfort her.

"Tobias," she whispers, "Can we go watch a movie?"

"Sure, in your room?" I ask, knowing that they have a theater.

"Yeah."

I pick her up and carry her up to her room. Placing her on a beanbag, I go to the cabinet of movies.

"What do you want to watch?" I ask, expecting a chick flick, like Safe Haven or The Notebook.

"Star Wars, the last one. I want to see stuff get blown up." She says.

She's not like other girls, because most girls would call their best friend and they would sit on the couch watching the Notebook and eating ice cream. Not Tris, though.

XxxPage Breakxxx

After the movie is over, I look at the clock and see that it is 8:45, and we haven't had dinner yet.

"Trissy, what do you want to eat?"

"Pizza, from Joe's please." She says, this time not in a broken whisper.

I call in the order, and they say it will be delivered in 15 minutes. We go downstairs and wait. I want to ask Tris what happened, but I don't want to be insensitive, asking too soon.

"Tris, do you want to talk about what happened? If you don't, it's ok." I say, tentively.

"Yeah, you should know. But I don't want to tell anyone else yet. I want to talk to Dylan too. So we went on a date, after field hockey tryouts. I didn't want to tell you, because I-I kinda still like you. I only said yes to him because I didn't want to hurt his feelings and I didn't know if you even liked me still. So we went to Robert's and the slutty waitress basically flashed Dylan. And after we sat down, he went to the bathroom. He was gone like 10 minutes, and I started to worry. So I went to the bathroom, and he wasn't around. So I went in the bathroom, and I saw him and Lydia, the waitress, m-making out. And it was about to be more than that. She was in her bra and her skirt was hiked up. And Dylan's shirt was unbuttoned, and so were his pants. I went up to Dylan and I slapped him across the face. The worst part is, is that he didn't stop after that; he leaned back in to kiss her. But Lydia pulled away, and I guess they waited until I was out of the bathroom to continue. It all happened so fast, and I knew he was acting weird, I just thought that he was nervous."

She sounds more at ease and relaxed after she tells me what happens. Like she just got a huge weight off her chest

The doorbell rings, and I go get the pizza and pay for it.

Tris POV

Telling Tobias what happened really helped me. I want to love him, but I don't want to tell him yet. It's too soon, and I don't want him to think that he's the rebound. He comes back with the pizza, and sets it down on the couch.

"One cheese pizza, my lady," He says, with a phony Italian accent.

I laugh. This is how falling in love feels. "Thank you, kind sir, have we met before?" I say, continuing the charade.

"Why yes, my lady, let me think, we met when I fell from the balcony, of the Dauntless House."

"How could I forget kind sir, you must forgive me," I say, giggling.

I grab a slice of pizza, and stuff it in my mouth. I forgot that I hadn't eaten since lunch. Tobias follows in suit, and before we know it there is one slice left.  
>"Rock, Paper, scissors on who gets it," he says, with a glint in his eye.<p>

"You're on, and you are going to lose." I say, with a straight face.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors, and SHOOT!" we scream in unison.

"HA! I won!" I say, as I stuff the last slice in my mouth.

Tobias makes a pouty face, and then scoops me up, bridal style.

"Come on, Prior, let's settle this with a game of bowling."

He carries me out to his car, and lays me across the backseat. Tobias then gets into the front seat, as I climb into the passenger's seat.

"Tobias, it's almost 10 o'clock. Do we seriously have to go bowling?" I ask. I really want to curl up in bed and fall asleep.

"Yes, you have had a shitty day, and I would like to personally make sure that you have at least an hour of fun. So we are going bowling."

The drive to the bowling alley is quick, and mostly I just fiddle around with the radio. There aren't that many people out bowling, most people are probably at Peter (the Candor transfer)'s party. I heard about it today. It's apparently a huge deal, and everyone gets drunk off their asses, and they camp out in a cabin.

Tobias sets up the scoreboard, putting him down as Four and me as Trissy.

"Tobias, I'm not that good at bowling," I say, lying through my teeth.

"No, you are great at bowling. When I was 7 and you were 6 you kicked my ass. I'm going all out, Prior, bring your A game." With that, he throws his first strike, and the game is off.

In the end, he wins (maybe I let him win), and we walk over to the arcade. I'm about to be all childish and go over to the claw machine when I see Zeke and Uriah, playing the racing game. I turn around, and make a b line for the door.

"Trissy, why are we leaving? I thought you wanted to play games." Tobias says, confused.

"Shah, keep it down, Uri and Zeke are over there, and I don't want to see them. They became like my brothers when you left, and they will know something is up immediately. Let's go home; it's been a long day."

XxxPage Breakxxx

At home, my dad's car is in the garage, but he's probably asleep. Sometimes, when he's campaigning, and he's near Chicago, he will drive home to sleep, and then leave the next morning.

Inside, Caleb is passed out on the couch, with a book on his chest. Tobias and I walk upstairs, and we go to his room.

"Tris, are you up for going apartment hunting tomorrow?" He asks me, tentively.

"Yeah, but can we please go in the afternoon, so we can have a lazy morning?" I ask, not wanting to get up early.

"Of course, Trissy, we can stay in our pajamas, and have a mickey mouse marathon." He says, chuckling.

"I'm going to hold you accountable for that," I say.

"Goodnight, Trissy," he whispers, leaning in to kiss my cheek.

I turn my head, and his lips meet mine. The kiss is brief, but perfect. He's the first to pull away.

I whisper to him, as I walk to the stairs, "Goodnight, Tobias, thank you for tonight."

I go to my room, and I immediately crash into bed, dreaming about Tobias.

**A/N: You guys don't know how sorry I am! The next chapter will be up tonight, or sooner! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and told me how screwed up the old chapter 10 was, because I don't think that I would have noticed as soon! Also- THANKYOU to everyone who read through the coding, you guys are amazing! I love you guys!**

**xoxo greaterinfinities**


	11. You can box it in

"You are so going down this time, Caleb."

I wake up to shouting at the TV and simulation gunshots on a video game. Glancing at the clock, I realize that it is already 10:45.

"I'm hungry guys; let's go to the Pit for breakfast!" I shout, racing down the stairs.

"Tris, its 10:45. Breakfast time is long gone; the body's food cycle will be very messed up if you eat breakfast now. Also, we already ate." Caleb says, in his typical nerdy fashion.

"Well, then let's go for lunch. I'll skip breakfast." I say.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, and I have a science extra credit lab to do, so you and Tobias can go without me." Caleb replies.

"Let's go to the pit for an early lunch, and then we can go look at apartments." Tobias says, pausing the video game.

"Tobias, I'm going to go on a uh run, and then when I come back, we can go." I say, uneasily.

I need to talk to Dylan, and I need to do it soon.

I run up to my room, and I put on the most provocative, you're going to regret losing me, outfit I can find. I grab high waisted, ripped jean shorts that Chris must have left her once, and a tight black tank top. Then I grab a pendant necklace, and I pull my hair out of its bun. Draping the waves over my shoulders I run my fingers through my hair. The tricky thing is getting out of the house without the boys noticing me.

Creeping down the stairs, I notice that there is no noise. I guess no one is down here. I let my guard down, and I run down the stairs.

I race towards the door, and I grab my keys off the entryway table. My hand is on the doorknob, when I hear a voice.

"I thought that you were going on a run, Tris," Tobias says, confused.

"Omigod, you scared the crap out of me. I guess you caught me."

"So where are you going?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.

"To see Dylan. But not for a good reason. More like to break things off with him, and tell him that I'm going to tell everyone he's a scumbag."

"I'll go with you, I insist. Then we can go straight to the Pit."

"Ok, but promise me, you will stay in the car, unless I send you a sos."

"Promise. I'll do anything for you, you know that, right?"

I don't answer, I just hug him. Pulling away, I look up into his navy blue eyes. I'm lost in his eyes as his lips come crashing down on mine. It's not like with Eric, it's not aggressive. It's passionate.

I pull back, "We should go."

XxxPage Breakxxx

Dylan lives in a large house, not as big as mine, but pretty big. Tobias sits in the car, and I walk up to the house alone. Should I just knock? What if it's his mom or something?

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Dylan answers the door, shirtless. If I didn't hate him, and want to punch him, I might stare at his abs. But I don't, because I hate him.

"We need to talk, now," I spit, wanting to tell him that I'm not to be messed with.

"Fine, but let's go out to the backyard. I don't want my uh brother hearing us."

I stomp through the house and on to his back deck. His yard is nice, with a basketball court.

"What you did last night was the trashiest, douche move that any guy could have ever done. We are through just to let you know, and I will tell my friends what you did. And you remember who my friends are, right? Uriah, Zeke, Will, and Four. They will destroy you if you do anything to me after this moment, so I'd watch my back."

He looks stunned, and I smirk.

"Tris listen," he starts, sounding apologetic, "I genuinely liked you when I asked you out. But then, when I was talking to Lynn, I realized that maybe you weren't the one for me, and Lydia, she just seemed so friendly. So I'm sorry that we didn't work out, but I don't regret what I did."

What an idiot. I grab my phone and press send on the message that says 'SOS' and seconds later, Tobias is bursting through the door to the backyard.

"YOU FUCKING CHEAT ON HER AND YOU DON'T HAVE THE DECENCY TO APOLOGIZE?" Tobias shouts.

"F-Four what are you doing here? Tris I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

I laugh, "No you aren't. Four, let's go, he's beneath us."

As we walk out of Dylan's house, Tobias bends down and kisses me.

"I know that this is terrible timing, but you're hot when you're mad."

"Thanks, for yelling at him."

"Trissy, you don't need to thank me, let's go eat."

XxxPage Breakxxx

We sit down at the Pit with our food, when I decide that now is the best time as ever to talk to Tobias about us. We kiss all the time, but does that mean that we are dating?

"We need to talk about us. And what we are. I want to be more than friends, but what I can't tell is if we already are…more than that." I say, fading off towards the end.

"Tris, I've thought that you were out of my league ever since I met you, and I've always told myself that if I couldn't date you, I could be your best friend. I never thought, ever that I would get to even hug you, let alone kiss you. I know that we have done things kinda backwards, but will you go out with me?"

I can't believe that this is happening. I've loved him since forever, but I always thought that I was nothing more than his little sister. Until a few days ago, when we first kissed. But I told myself that this was a mistake, and that it wasn't real. But now, I know it's real.

"Yes, of course, Tobias, I'll go out with you."

"Pick you up at 7, tonight?" He asks, winking.

"Sure, you know where I live." I laugh.

He leans across the table to kiss me, and I know how this is how it's supposed to be.

XxxPage Breakxxx

"I like this one, Tobias. It's big, and it has a nice view of Chicago." I say.

Apartment hunting is tedious, and long. Tobias wants a place where he can have friends over, so it has to have a nice living space. He spoke with Marcus' secretary, and she said that Marcus would give him $400,000 for him to buy an apartment.

"I'd like to make an offer on this one. May I ask, what is the asking price?" Tobias asks, all formal.

"This one is listed at 335,000, and it has been for sale for a month," the realtor says.

"Ok, I would like to put an offer in for 330,000, and have they covered all of the closing costs." Tobias says evenly.

"Ok, I can do that for you." The realtor says, jotting down some notes.

"Are there any repairs that need to be done?" I ask.

"No, Mrs. Eaton, there aren't. This apartment was built in 1990, and has been renovated since."

"Thank you," I say, and then I look at Tobias.

He's trying to conceal his laughter, but Tobias isn't good at concealing his emotions. The realtor leaves, and the instant she's out of the room, he bursts out laughing.

"How old does she think that we are?" he laughs.

"Do we really look like we are 30?" I say, laughing. His laugh is contagious.

I lean up and kiss him, and we hear the door open.

"Congratulations! The owner just called and said that the apartment is yours! Just sign these papers, and you can move in next week!" The realtor chirps, oblivious to what was just going on.

Tobias signs the papers, and the realtor leaves.

"I'm finally free of him." He says. "I will never come home to a drunken Marcus again."

"Let's go home; I have a hot date at 7." I say.

"I wonder who the hot guy is. Do I know him?" Tobias smiles.

"You might have met him, his name is Tobias Eaton." I reply, keeping up the charade.

"Well, you don't want to be late." Tobias kisses me as we walk down Ontario to the car.

**A/N: So the Dylan storyline is wrapping up, and the Marcus one is getting started. In the next chapter, they will go on their first official date, and they will deal with Tobias going back to the hospital. Review and tell me what you think! And Sorry again for what happened last night with the weird formatting!**

**xoxo greaterinfinites **


	12. No matter where we go

**A/N: Sorry it took so long! I'll explain at the bottom!**

Tris POV

Tobias' apartment is only a 10 minute drive from my house, and we decided to move him in next Saturday.

"So where are we going tonight? "I ask him as we walk into the house.

"That is a surprise, Trissy," He smirks.

"Well, Tobias, how will I know what to wear?" I retort, hoping to get a hint at what we are doing.

He raises an eyebrow, "Well, Trissy, wear jeans and a shirt. And nothing fancy."

Ring! Ring!

My phone rings, and its Christina. I wonder what she wants.

"Hello?" I ask.

"AHHH TRISSY YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH FOUR TONIGHT! YOU HAVE TO LET ME COME DO YOUR HAIR AND PICK OUT YOUR CLOTHES!"

How the hell did she find out? I look over at Tobias, who is casually walking over to where Caleb's books are stacked. Of course he told someone, but whom?

"Who told you?" I question.

"Ummm well, Marlene told me that Four texted Zeke who blabbed to Uriah who was with Marlene, and Marlene told me of course."

"Ok, well you really don't nee-"

"I'll be at your house in 10!" Christina chirps.

Great. Christina loves dressing me up, and using me as her personal Barbie.

"TOBIAS! Why did you tell Zeke?"

"Well, I had to tell someone…" He says,

"Well Chrissy is going to be here in 10 minutes, so you should come up with an excuse as to why you are here." I say. I know he doesn't want to tell everyone about his father.

He leans in and kisses me, and then he whispers in my ear, "Isn't the fact that I am crazy about you a good enough excuse."

I blush, mostly because he said that he's crazy about me.

I reach up and kiss him, and he deepens the kiss. Eventually I'm straddling him on the couch, and he's running his hands through my hair.

"I'm here! I'm here! Trissy Poo it's time to get ready!" Christina shouts.

She clicks her high heels across the marble floor into the living room, where we are.

"Four! Tris! Hello! Stop making out, I'm here, and Tris needs to get ready for your date." She snaps. Chrissy is such a diva sometimes, but I love her.

Chrissy grabs my hand, and pulls me all the way up to my room, where she immediately goes to the closet and starts digging through all of my clothes. Half the things in my closet I've never worn, mostly because they were put there by my mother on one of her attempts to get me to do an ad campaign for MDB.

"Chrissy it's a casual date. So no dresses or skirts or stilettos or wedges, or blouses. I will be wearing jeans, and a tee shirt. And converses."

Christina gasps in horror. "Tennis shoes and jeans should be illegal."

"Well, I don't care, I'm wearing it."

Christina pouts, and I text Tobias.

Me: Save me she's making me her personal Barbie.

Tobias: Haha no can do, love.

Me: Fine. When I come down is a fluffy pink dress it's your entire fault.

My phone is yanked out of my hand, and I see Christina fluttering around the room again. I see that she has already laid out some jeans, a MDB shirt, my black combat boots, and a large necklace.

"If you are going to wear this stuff, at least let me pick it out. And please please please no converses."

PAGE BREAK

After an hour and a half of torture, Christina is finally done with my hair and makeup. I convinced her that converses would be ok, and she agreed that I could wear them. Sometimes it's easier to just agree with Chris. She finally decides after taking my makeup on and off 7 times, that I should just wear mascara and lip balm. My hair is pulled back into a French braid with a beaded headband. I walk downstairs and I see Tobias sitting in a chair by the door. He stands up when he sees me. He's wearing dark jeans, a black v neck, and tennis shoes.

He pulls me into a hug. "You look beautiful," he whispers into my ear.

"Thank you, you look pretty dashing yourself," I blush.

"You two are freaks. Freaks who think it's a good idea to wear jeans with tennis shoes. Have fun! Be safe! Use protection!" Christina laughs and then walks out to her car.

Tobias grabs my hand and pulls me out to a motorcycle sitting in the driveway.

"Whose is this?" I ask, "Where did it come from?"

Tobias laughs, "It's mine, from DC. I built it with a friend, and I left it with my friend, because Marcus never knew about it. I was planning on going back for it once I turned 18 and moved out. I texted my friend the other day to send it over, since I'm getting my own place."

"It's cool, I like it. I've always wanted to rebuild an old car, but I never had anyone to build it with. My dad's always traveling, and Caleb could tell me the anatomy of the car, and all the pieces, but he could never actually build it." I love projects, and I know that mom is going to try to get me in working with MDB, but that's her thing, not mine.

"I would love to build a car with you. I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow, when we are going to file all the stuff against Marcus, but in the afternoon do you want to look for a car and stuff to rebuild? Like on craigslist?"

I haven't had anyone take interest in doing stuff like this with me in a long time, not since Tobias moved away. Sure, I had Christina, but she never wanted to do stuff that involved elbow grease, and Uri and Zeke are too goofy to do anything serious.

"I would love to, now where are we going tonight?" I ask, curiously.

"We are going to navy pier. Like we used to when we were little."

I grin, and climb on the back of his motorcycle. He hands me a helmet, "Hold on tight, around my waist."

The ride to the pier is windy, and I loved it. It was exhilarating, and dangerous feeling. It felt good. I may be Dauntless, but that doesn't mean that I'm an adrenaline junkie. But adrenaline rushes are amazing.

PAGE BREAK

"Let's go on the Ferris wheel!" I say, excited! I haven't been on the Ferris wheel since I was like 7 with Caleb, and he just kept on talking about angles and circles when we were on it."

Tobias looks at the wheel warily, and then reluctantly agrees.

The line is short, and we only have to wait 10 minutes. Tobias shakes when we get close to the front, and then it hits me.

"Tobias, you're afraid of heights, aren't you?"

He nods, and then says, "And confined spaces."

"We don't have to do this, if you don't want to." I say, I don't want him to do anything out of his comfort zone, I sure know that he wouldn't want me too.

"I want to do it," He says, strongly.

It's our turn to get on the car, and we get our own car. Normally the ride is pretty quick, but it seems as if the Ferris wheel is slow. That's not a good thing.

"What are your fears," Tobias asks, probably trying to distract him.

"I'm afraid of um intimacy, because of my last boyfriend, Eric, "I'm about to continue on, when the car stops.

A/N: Sorry this has taken so long, I had a lot of stuff going on last week, and then I got my wisdom teeth out Friday. I was really out of it, and I didn't want to post any crappy chapters. Anyway, next chapter will include Tris telling Tobias about her relationship with Eric, and Tobias' doctor's appointment. Review and tell me what you think!

Xoxo greaterinfinities


	13. Try to keep it down

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Sorry it took so long!**

Tris POV

"Oh shit, it's stopped." Tobias curses.

"Don't worry, they normally stop, for a little bit at the top. We will be fine." I hug him.

"But we aren't at the top," He protests.

"Feel my heartbeat?" I ask.

"It's fast," He whispers into my ear.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are experiencing some technical difficulties. We should have the ride working shortly, so do not panic. Thank you for your cooperation." A voice says, queuing a Tobias freak out.

Tobias starts shaking, and his eyes kind of bug out. "We are stuck up here, how are we going to get out?" It's moments like these that remind me that Tobias is somewhat soft, despite how hard he acts sometimes.

"We're going to be just fine, Tobias, we will be fine."

"Ok, we can do this. So, what were you saying?" He asks.

"Well, you asked me about my fears, and they are losing control, inability to escape something, being attacked, killing my family, and um uh well… sex."

I expect him to laugh, like Eric did. And then Eric made it worse. But he doesn't. He hugs me tighter.

"Why intimacy? I'm just uh wondering."

"Well, after you left, I started to become friends with this guy, Eric. His dad worked in an office near mine, and my dad was still dragging Caleb and me to his office all the time. Eric was there too, and we would hang out. We became closer and then he asked me out. At first, the relationship was simple and easy. I fell hard for him, mainly trying to fill the void without you. He started wanting to isolate me, and keep me away from our friends. He uh he would always push the envelope, always go too far. One night, he came over to my place drunk, with his friends. They started pushing me around, trying to take my clothes off. Eric started to uh pick me up and take me to one of the guest rooms. I grabbed my phone, and I just tried to call someone. It ended up calling Uriah, and he and Zeke came over and saved me. I was afraid of intimacy before that, and Eric knew. And after, I was terrified. I still kinda am."

He looks like he's trying to digest it.

"That bastard almost raped you?" He says, angrily. Then his face softens.

"You know that I would never, ever do anything like that to you. I'm falling for you. More than that, I love you. I never stopped loving you when I moved to DC, I would think about you all the time. I always wanted to find a way to contact you, but I never could. I wanted to ask you out the minute I realized that you were the girl I loved 2 years ago, but I also wanted to have a healthy friendship before I asked you out. I want you, for you. I love your smile, your laugh, your personality, the way your nose wrinkles when you laugh. This might be the wrong time, but I love you Tris, I love you so so much."

Words cannot describe how much I love him, so I show him how much I love him. I kiss him, soft, then hard. The kiss doesn't last as long as I would like, but we need to breathe.

"I love you, Tobias," I whisper.

"I love you more, and let's get the hell off of this Ferris wheel."

I look around for a way to get down. There's a ladder that we could climb onto, and climb down.

"Let's climb on that metal beam, and then get to that ladder. We can climb down from there." I say as I start to move towards the edge of the car.

Standing up on the seat, I reach out to grab the metal beam when a strong arm grabs me around my waist, preventing me to move.

"Tris let me go first. Please," Tobias pleads.

"Why did you stop me?" I ask, avoiding his question.

He pulls me off the seat, and climbs up on it. "Because, if anyone gets hurt doing this, I would rather it be me."

He doesn't give me a chance to stop him, as he grabs the beam. He climbs over the edge, and looks back at me, as he hangs. "Be brave, Tris."

Tobias monkeys across the beam, and onto the ladder.

I follow in suit, and Tobias is waiting for me at the ladder. I climb onto the ladder with ease, and I start climbing down. Tobias waited for me to get to the ladder, so he's only a few feet below me. This ladder is longer than it looks.

Suddenly, a rung on the ladder breaks, and I'm left dangling.

"Tobias!" I scream, panicked.

"Hold on, Tris."

I look down to see him climbing up again so that he's in the rungs below me.

"Just drop down, I got you."

This is like the ultimate trust fall, but I trust him. I release, and a split second later I'm in his arms.

"I know that this is terrible timing, but-"He stops and kisses me. Forgetting that we are holding onto a ladder, I kiss him back.

Pulling back, I say, "Let's finish this on the ground."

Instead of him trying to let me get back on the ladder, he says, "Hold on tight." And starts climbing down with me wrapped around him, like a baby.

"What are you two on the ladder doing?" The voice on the speaker asks.

"Getting the hell off of this thing," I shout as we jump to the ground.

We break off in a sprint, trying to get away from the ride. I don't want to get into trouble, and I suspect he doesn't either.

"Let's go home," I say once we're far enough away and we can slow down.

He laughs, "Sounds good."

As we walk back to his motorcycle, he grabs be around the waist and kisses me.

"What was that for?" I ask.

"Well, that guy over there was looking at you like you were something to eat, and I didn't like that."

I look over to see the guy that he was pointing at, and I see its Eric. I'm surprised Tobias didn't recognize him, since he's on the football team also.

"Tobias, that's Eric, my ex. And his personal slut, Nita." I snarl.

"I'm going to kill him." Tobias spews, angry once more.

"No, you're not. You're going to be the better person, and ignore him like the trash that he is." I say evenly. I don't want trouble with Eric.

The rest of the walk is uneventful, until I feel a sharp pain in my leg. I look down and see that there is a small and growing puddle of blood is on the ground, and blood is trickling down my leg. I see a nail in my leg, and it looks like it made a gash. It doesn't look like it's that deep in, but it really hurts.

"Tobias, my leg," I cry in agony.

He looks at it, and then he lifts into his arms, bridal style. "We're going to the hospital, so you don't get infected by it."

As he runs, I can see the blood running down my leg. "I don't want to go to the hospital." I wail.

"Well, you are going, the last thing that you need is an infection."

At his motorcycle, he puts me on the back, and then he gets on. Tobias puts the helmet onto his head, and then turns around and puts mine on. "Hold on tight, Northwestern Memorial is only a few blocks away."

We speed down Grand, weaving around cars. Turning onto St. Clair, I see traffic that stretches past the hospital. Tobias pulls the motorcycle onto the side of the road, and parks it at a meter spot. Jamming coins in the meter, he frantically takes our helmets off and then starts running. Tobias is carrying me bridal style as he runs through down the sidewalk, dodging people.

We finally get to the ER, and it's full of people. Great, I think. Tobias sets me down in a chair, and goes to the help counter.

I'm not that far away, and I can hear what he's saying.

"Hi, my girlfriend fell on some nail by Navy Pier, and it tore up her leg. It's bleeding really badly." He says to the nurse sitting at the desk.

"Is the nail still in?" She asks.

I left the nail in, because in CPR class they said that if you got stabbed by something to leave it in to prevent further damage that could be cause by pulling it out.

"Yes, it is." Tobias replies.

"Ok, since it's bleeding, we can see her now. Get her into one of those wheelchairs and push her through those doors. There will be nurses waiting for her at the nurse station." The nurse says.

Tobias walks back towards me, pushing a wheelchair.

"They can take you now," He says, lifting me into the wheelchair.

My head starts to hurt and I begin to feel lightheaded. I know that I haven't lost enough blood to faint, but still, I'm worried.

Through the door, the nurses take over. They take me to one of those huge rooms that are divided by curtains. They help me get onto the bed, and they cut my pants off, take my shoes off, and my shirt. They put me into a hospital gown. Everything is getting quieter, and it's like the room is darker. I can see them taking the nail out.

Tobias comes back into the room. He wipes my tears away, and I can feel him holding my hand. Once the nail is out, I can feel this strange tingling sensation in my leg, and I look down to see a puddle of red around my leg.

"Tobias, it hurts." I say, quietly. The world is fading around me, and I start to see spots. I can hear Tobias faintly saying, "Stay awake, Tris, please," but I can't. I close my eyes, and everything goes black.

**A/N: Ok I'm going to come out and say right away that Tris is not going to die from this. I don't like how Tris died. This situation is just a block in the road. Also, how long do you guys want this story to last? I have a lot of story arcs mapped out, but when mapping it out, I map out the big picture. So with that being said, how should I break up the story? Should I go year by year of their life? Tell me in the reviews, along with how you think that Tris should recover from this injury**

**xoxo greaterinfinities**


	14. She can burn it up

**A/N: Sorry if I butcher all of the medical stuff… **

_Previous Chapter (Tris POV)_

"_Tobias, it hurts." I say, quietly. The world is fading around me, and I start to see spots. I can hear Tobias faintly saying, "Stay awake, Tris, please," but I can't. I close my eyes, and everything goes black. _

Tobias POV

"Stay away, Tris, please," I plead as she slowly closes her beautiful grey blue eyes.

She's not dead, I know that because her chest is rising and falling.

"She passed out. It's her body's way of responding to all the blood loss." I hear a familiar voice, and I see that Caleb is beside me.

"Caleb? How did you know that Tris was here?" I ask, shocked.

"Well, I work with the computers here, assigning people to beds. It's one of my many volunteer jobs. I noticed that my sister had been entered into the system. I needed to make sure she was ok." Caleb says. He looks worried, but he's not as worried as I am.

"I love her, Caleb. And I don't want her to get hurt." I say, quietly.

Caleb nods, "I've known that you've loved her since we were young. It's the way you look at her. It's like you would be willing to take a bullet for her."

I'm about to answer, but I'm interrupted by a few doctors coming into the room. They have all of these creams and jell on a cart. The nurses wash her leg, first with water, then with rubbing alcohol. They also connect her to an IV.

"What's in the IV?" I ask.

"It's support to help her stay sleeping, even if her body naturally tries to wake up. Also, it has some medicine to help prevent any rust infections that she could have possibly gotten." A doctor answers.

They then proceed to put on some jelly like substance, and then they rub some cream around it. The doctors leave, and the nurses begin to bandage it up.

I look over to Caleb who is watching the nurses intently, almost as if he is taking notes.

After the nurses wrap her up, they take out her IV, and they put another one in. They also attach her to some monitors, that look like they are watching her pulse, and heart.

"She should start to wake up in a few minutes, and once she's up call the nurse station. We are going to move her to a permanent room. She should needs night, and but she can leave in the morning. We will show you how to apply her medicine and her bandages. Also, she is on pain medicine, which we will slowly wean her off of through the night. We have contacted her parents, and they said that she was in good hands with you but your mother would like you to call her, Caleb."

The nurse leaves, and I wonder how she knows Caleb. Oh, right, Caleb works at the hospital.

Tris starts stirring, and Caleb starts to talk to her.

"Why are you talking to her?" I ask, confused. She can't hear him, right?

"It will help her wake up if she hears familiar voices." He says.

"Tris, I love you, please wake up."

"Tris, we are here, you're ok," Caleb says.

Tris POV

I hear voices, and I'm not in any pain. It doesn't burn, like it did in the last few seconds that I remember.

"Tris?"

"Tris, I love you so much," a familiar voice says. Tobias.

"Tris, Tobias and I are here." Caleb.

I feel groggy, the whole world feels fuzzy and I haven't even opened my eyes yet. Slowly, I try to pry my eyes open, and everything is so bright.

"Tobias? Caleb?" I ask.

"Hey, you're awake," Tobias says. He's sitting next to me, still holding my hand.

Caleb presses a button by my bed, and a voice comes in through a speaker.

"Nurses Station," It says.

"Hi, Beatrice Prior is awake," Caleb says.

"Ok, we will be there momentarily."

I'm confused. What happened to me? Why don't I feel any pain?

"What happened?" I ask.

"I would try to tell you, love, but I really don't know. This is more of Caleb's area of expertise." Tobias says, rubbing circles on my thumb.

"Well, Tris, you were at risk of a rust infection, also they didn't want you to wake up until they anti rust infection medicine was going throughout your body, so they put you on an IV. Also, they put some jells and creams on the area of your gash. You have to stay here tonight, and they are moving you to a permanent room and out of the ER." Caleb explains.

A nurse rushes into my room, and starts writing things down on a spreadsheet.

"Ok, Beatrice, we are going to move you to the recovery wing for the night. But first we are going to have to put you in a wheelchair. Can you get out of bed for me?" She asks, still writing things down.

"I can lift her into the chair, ma'am," Tobias offers.

"Are you her brother also?" the nurse asks without looking up. How much does she have to write down?

Caleb whispers something to Tobias. "Well, I'm the one who brought her here."

"Well, the ER is supposed to be family only, but since she's leaving I guess we can make an exception."

A second nurse brings a wheelchair in, and rolls it to the side of the bed that my IV rack is on. Tobias walks over, scoops me up, and gently sets me into the chair.

"Beatrice, you are going to move 4 floors up to our recovery wing. Your friends can go too." The first nurse says as she leaves. The second nurse begins to push me and my IV rack to the elevator.

On the elevator she presses 6. We must be on the second floor. The elevators one of those cool glass ones, and I can see out of it. As we go up, I see all the people down below getting smaller. I look over to Tobias, who has his eyes closed. 2 of his fears, claustrophobia and heights. I feel bad for him, but I don't. I don't want to look at him like he's damaged, or a kicked puppy. Right now I'm the one that's damaged; I'm in the hospital for god's sake.

The elevator doors open, and the nurse pushes me out. The halls are like a sterile, white maze.

Once we are in my room, which is a single thank god, Tobias swoops down and lifts me onto the bed, and then he pulls the cover on top of me.

"You need sleep, Tris; you want to recover soon, right?" Caleb says.

"Yeah, of course, can I still play FHockey?" I ask. Wow, tryouts feel like they were ages ago, when in reality, they were yesterday.

"Not for a while, you need to heal," Caleb says.

Damnit. But it makes sense.

"I'm sleepy," I yawn.

"I'm going to stay with you all night, Trissy," Tobias says, as he kisses my forehead.

"Me too, and I need to call mom, so I'll be back soon," Caleb says as he steps out of the room.

"I love you, Tobias," I mutter as I drift off into a much needed sleep.

**A/N: So, Tris is ok. Also, I know that it feels like Tobias and Tris happened really, really quickly, but remember that they had known each other forever. But the point I'm trying to make with this is that I don't want this to be an unhealthy (no offense but think Bella and Edward in New Moon) type of romance. It isn't, or at least I'm trying to make it that. Next chapter is more hospital, sorry. It will be Caleb's phone call with Natalie, Tris getting discharged, and some fluff. Please review and tell me what you think! **

**xoxo greaterinfinities**


	15. It's what you do

**A/N: I really wanted to give some insight on how Caleb thinks. I'm not going to make him evil, sorry. ALSO- as in the earlier chapters, I had Marcus and Andrew as Republicans, and there is some political party talk in this chapter. I mean no offense to anyone, and this doesn't say what party I am, mainly because I'm not old enough to vote. Anyway here's the next chapter!**

Caleb POV

I step out of Tris' hospital room, and I walk towards the volunteer lounge to make my call. I love working at the hospital, even if it is a volunteer job. I want to be a doctor one day, and I hope to go to Johns Hopkins for undergrad, and the Harvard Medical school. The volunteer lounge is filled with tables, couches, and my favorite, medical books! I sit down on a couch in an unoccupied corner and then I call my mother. I don't see her much, but I understand that she has a demanding career. Sometimes I wonder if she and my father stay married out of convienence, as they never really see each other. Sometime he flies out to where ever she is, but he has a rather demanding job too. When he isn't doing his governer duties, hes a public speaker. He speaks at confrences, graduations, and other events. Sometimes I think that Tris wishes that they are home more often, but she too understands that they have demanding jobs. Mom is always trying to get her involved with MDB, and I wonder if mom wants her to take MDB over some day.

After like the millionth ring, my mother picks up.

"Hi Caleb, sweetie! Hows Tris?"

"Tris is fine, she is getting released tomorrow. The gash was pretty nasty. Are you coming home?" I ask.

"I'm going to try to, and your father should be home too. Elections are coming up in November so he's pretty packed. Apparently the republican party is under fire right now too."

"Why?" I ask. I have a suspicion about what it is. Marcus Eaton.

"Well you know Marcus Eaton, Tobias' father?" She asks. I was right.

"Yeah, I saw him at the gala."

"Well, some nurses at the Northwestern were interview after some people in DC gave the Democrats tips. Apperantly Tobias was beaten by Marcus. The Democrats are trying to not only pull Marcus from the Election, but put him in jail. And they are investigating Evelyn's death, and if any of the other Republicans knew. It's terrible for your father."

"Oh." Is all I can say, mainly because I know that this time, the Democrats are right.

"Do you know anything about this, Caleb?" My mother presses.

"I would rather wait to tell you at home. I'm at the hospital right now. Um but what do you think about this?" Anyone could overhear me right now, so I scan the room. Its mildly crowded, but theres enough talking to drown out what I'm saying.

"Well, I don't know what to think. Marcus always seemed to have a different public face. A mask. I've noticed this since we went to high school. He had a different mask per say for everything. Evelyn, she was so sweet, and carefree, but at home, she was rigid. Scared maybe. It could be true, and Marcus has done nothing to deny it, in fact he has ignored all of the altegations altogether."

I don't remember Evelyn that well. She died when I was 12ish, but we stopped seeing her regularly when I was maybe 10.

"Mom, it's late here, and where are you?"

"I'm getting ready for my flight back, I leave in 2 hours. I'm in London right now. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok, bye mom, love you."

"Love you too, Caleb"

Click.

I need to tell Tobias about what my mom told me. If she knows, that means that everyone knows. He have an appointment with his doctor tomorrow, and he need to get these abuse papers filled out soon. Before Marcus does something.

I walk back to Tris' room, know that he will still be there.

Walking into the room, I see that Tobias is passed out in a recliner, and Tris is fast asleep also. I can tell him in the morning, and I'm tired also. I go sit in the other recliner, and almost instantly I pass out.

PAGE BREAK

Tris POV

I wake up to sun in my eyes. Where am I? This isn't my room. Looking around, I remember that I'm in the hospital. Caleb and Tobias are each passed out in recliners. I'm starving.

"Tobias?" No answer.

"Caleb?" No answer.

"Boys," still no answer.

On my bedside table there are pressure squeeze balls. I grab them and start chucking them at the boys.

"What the hell, Tris," Tobias says grouchily.

"What was that for?" Caleb asks.

"I'm hungry." I whine. "And I don't want gross hospital food."

"We can go to the cafeteria and get you food, the nurse has to come in and check your vitals before you can go." Caleb says, standing up.

"Ok, can you please get me bacon and a chocolate muffin?"

"Bacon and a cupcake it is," Caleb laughs.

"I'm going too, can you stay here alone Tris?" Tobias asks.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

The boys leave the room, and I press the call nurse button.

"Nurses station," a peppy sounding nurse says.

"Hi, this is Beatrice Prior, I'm awake."

"Ok, I'll be in in a second."

Tobias POV

The cafeteria is in the basement, so we have to take the elevator. I hate elevators.

Thankfully the elevator is empty, so its not as cramped.

"Tobias, the press knows." Caleb says solemnly.

"They know what?" I ask. I have a sick feeling in my stomach about what it's about.

"They know about you, Marcus, your back. The democrats got a tip from someone in DC, and the nurses here must have blabbed too. Aperantly. But it goes against doctors orders."

This makes me sick. I need to make sure I beat Marcus to the punch (literally too) and get these papers filled out.

"We gotta fill out these papers soon," I say as we get out of the elevator.

"Yeah, lets try to wrap up this hospital visit first," Caleb says, and I laugh. Our lives are screwed up.

Tris POV

The nurse takes my blood pressure, changes my bandaging, shows me how to do my bandages, and then takes out my IV. Then she give me my release papers and leaves.

I get up and then I realize that I don't have any actual clothes, except my shirt, underwear and bra.

Text to Caleb: can you buy me pants? I don't have any

Caleb: Sure, you're a small, right?

Me: Yeah.

I go into the bathroom and I decide that I need a shower, and they should be back by then. I take the itchy hospital gown off, and then I look at myself in the mirror. I have circles under my eyes. And I feel nasty. I step into the shower, taking a much needed rinse off.

PAGE BREAK

Caleb and Tobias come back right as I finish my shower, and I can smell the food.

"Tris? I have your pants." Tobias laughs.

I step out of the bathroom, wrapped in my towel, and snatch the pants from him.

"Like what you see?" I ask.

Tobias wiggles is eyebrows, and Caleb makes fake choking noises.

"I'm still here, guys," Caleb coughs, with his eyes closed.

"Yeah yeah yeah." I call from the bathroom as I change.

When I get out, Caleb is signing the release papers, and putting them back into the folder.

"can we go now?" I ask, excidedly.

"yeah, we just have to turn them in." Caleb says.

"Can we eat first?" Tobias asks, eying the bacon.

"YASSSSS!" I (quietly) scream, pouncing on the muffin.

Caleb leaves the room, probally to turn in the papers.

"And then there were two." I coment/

"You know I love you, right?" Tobias says.

"Of course, but I love you more."

Tobias kisses me.

"I don't think that's possible."

**A/N: Super fluffy at the end, but I think we needed it! Also, sorry for the mass amounts of dialogue! I don't have that many reviews, so please please please review and tell me what you think!**

**Xoxo greaterinfinities**


	16. Six feet in the ground

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

Caleb comes back into the room with a bottle of pills, along with some papers.

"These are your recovery instructions. And your pain meds. You have to take one pill every 6 hours, starting at 11." Caleb explains.

"So I can get out of this hell hole?" I ask excited. I just want to go home.

"Yeah, but it would be best if you rode with me, because I don't think riding a motorcycle would be best for your leg," Caleb says.

I forgot that Tobias and I took his motorcycle here. We walk out of the room, stopping by the nurse stand to thank them. Caleb parked in the deck under the hospital, so I go to take the elevator down with him. We part with Tobias at the ground level, and I kiss him goodbye.

"Geez, you two are like raccoons. Can't keep your hands off each other." Caleb smirks, but I know that he means that good-naturedly.

"I'll see you at home, Tobias," I say breaking away from him.

"I bet I can beat you," Tobias laughs.

Caleb is an insanely slow driver, mostly because he likes to go under the limit. "With Caleb driving, I bet you can. But if I was, there is no way in hell you would beat us."

Once we get to the car, I decide to beg Caleb to let me drive. I really want to beat Tobias. We are extremely competitive people, mainly because we are dauntless.

"Caleb, can I please please please drive?" I plead, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"You have a leg injury," He says warily.

"I don't drive with two feet." I pout.

Caleb concedes, handing me the keys to his car. His car isn't that fun, but whatever.

I pull out of the garage, and drive up the ramp so that we are above the ground. Once we are on St. Clair, I get up to my usual speed of about 75 or 80. Caleb is pretty much used to how I drive, and he's fine with it, knowing that no cop is going to ticket the governor's children.

Once we are on our street, I notice that there is a familiar motorcycle tailgating me. How did Tobias catch up?

Rolling down the window, I stick my middle finger out and salute Tobias. I see in the mirror that he is returning the gesture. I laugh as I park the car in Caleb's spot in the garage. When I get out I am lifted off the ground.

Shrieking, I am carried like a sack of potatoes into the house, to be deposited on the couch by none other than Tobias Eaton.

"What was that for?" I pout.

"That, love, was for beating me home, and that nice gesture with your middle finger." Tobias says as he pulls me onto his lap.

I hit me that he calls my house home. He feels safe here. I would ask him to move in, but he's already gotten the apartment, and we are moving really fast. Not that fast is a bad thing; I like to think of it as picking up where we left off. But he moving in would open a can of worms that I don't think either of us wants.

Just as I'm about to lean up and kiss Tobias, I hear the door open and high heels clicking on the floor. Tobias and I jump apart, and my mother shouts at us, "I know that you two are probably making out, I am giving you a five second buffer."

Even though she isn't home much, she and I have a pretty good relationship.

"Trissy, I brought you some new clothes, and Tobias it's good to see you again. How are you?" Mother asks as she clickety clacks around on our marble floor.

"I'm good, Ma'am." Tobias says.

"Please, Tobias, call me Natalie. Ma'am is reserved for my interns." She laughs. Everyone wants to be my mom's intern. My mom always tries to get me involved, but I don't know if I want to. Eventually, I even think she wants to pass the company down to me, but I also don't know if I want to do that.

"Mom, how long are you going to be home?" I ask. She's never home for much.

"I think I'm going to be home for a while. Your father has some events, and I want to attend them. Also, there's some stuff going on that he needs to do damage control for. Um, Tris, can I talk to you in the studio?"

"What do you want to talk about?" I ask.

"Um some stuff about some stuff."

I get the message. I follow her upstairs to her studio.

"Tris, have you read the news lately?" She asks.

Have I read the news? When do I even pay attention to the news? Oh god, I hope it isn't about Dad's election.

"No, why?"

My mother sighs. This can't be good at all. "Well there are some rumors about Marcus Eaton going around."

Thank god it isn't Dad, but I have a feeling I know what the Marcus Eaton news is.

"Are the about Tobias?" I ask quietly.

"You know, don't you?" She says softly.

"Yeah I do, Caleb and Tobias are going back to the hospital today to meet with Tobias's doctor. He has a wreckage of scars and scar tissue on his back, and the scar tissue is messing up his muscle growth and stuff. Also, he is going to sign the abuse papers there and file a report against Marcus. Hopefully we can get Marcus locked up."

My mom looks shocked. "Are you sure they are true? The rumors I mean."

"Yeah, I've seen his back. And I've seen Marcus enraged."

I've only seen my mom furious a few times, and this is one of them.

"What did that bastard do to you?" She asks, with flames in her eyes.

I debate weater or not to tell my mom, but I decide to tell her.

"He called me a slut, and he also hit me with his belt, when I jumped in front of Tobias."

My mother looks even madder, if that is even possible. "So he basically assaulted you. Tris, you know that he could get locked up for that alone, and with the things he's done to Tobias, he could get a lot of time."

"We need to go talk to Tobias, his appointment is at 1." I say.

We walk downstairs to see the entire gang sitting on the couch. Tobias and I aren't going to be able to slip away to talk with them here.

"Trissy! How are you feeling?" Christina practically screams in my ear as she hugs me.

"Besides you suffocating me, fine," I say.

She lets go, and I get pulled into another hug, this time by Zeke and Uriah. They don't hug as tight, but they do pick me up.

"Uri, Zeke, let me down," I laugh. I love the Pedrads.

They carry me over to the couch and the drop me down so I'm next to Tobias. Tobias leans over and kisses me, and as soon as his lips touch mine, I hear shouts to get a room.

"Hey, it's not like you guys were any better." I argue.

After a chorus of year's and okay, I lean over and whisper in Tobias ear, "There's something I need to tell you, let's go to my room."

We get up and head to the stairs. Someone, I think Uriah, yells after us, "Taking our advice, aren't you?"

"Of course Uriah, your advice is always the most important of anyone's," I say sarcastically.

Tobias POV

She wants to talk to me, and I'm worried. Is she breaking up with me? I ask myself. She can't be. When we finally get to her room, she lies on the bed, and I do the same.

"She knows," is all that Tris says. She must be referring to her mother. But what does her mother know?

"She knows about your back, she saw it in the news. And she believes you. She also wants me to file assault against him for the belt incident. The more things against him, the better." Relief floods my body as Tris says this. But I don't want to get her involved with this, but she's right. But the more things against him, the better. Looking back 2 minutes, I realize that my fears were stupid.

I'm determined to end the reign of Marcus Eaton. "We need to sign these papers. We need to get him locked up, he deserves it."

Tris smiles, not a sad smile, but a vengeful smile. "Karma's a bitch, isn't it?"

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, but my grandpa's in the hospital right now, and life has been pretty busy. School starts soon for me, so updates won't be as frequent as I would like them to be. How long should Marcus' trial be? Tell me that in the reviews! Also, I'm putting links to the Prior's house, and Tobias' apartment into my bio! Anyway, review or PM me and tell me what you think!**

**xoxo greaterinfinities**


	17. Or even if we don't

**A/N: Here's the next installment!**

_Previous Chapter_

_Tobias POV_

_I'm determined to end the reign of Marcus Eaton. "We need to sign these papers. We need to get him locked up, he deserves it."_

_Tris smiles, not a sad smile, but a vengeful smile. "Karma's a bitch, isn't it?"_

"Let's go down stair and kick our friends out. Do you think that making out would be bad for your leg?" I ask. I really just want to hold her right now.

"I don't think that it would be bad for it, but I need to remember to take the medicine soon," Tris says as she hops on my back.

I carry her down the stairs on my back and into the living room. All of our friends seem to have made themselves at home, considering that they are sprawled out on the couches playing video games.

"Okay, guys, we have some stuff to do so get out." Tris commands.

Our friends take no offense to this, and they press pause and start to leave.

"Use protection, Trissy!" Zeke shouts as he and Shauna walk to his motorcycle.

"Follow your own advice, Zeke," Tris retorts as I walk us back up the stairs.

Once we are in her room, I set her down on her bed. I know that we each aren't ready for what Zeke was suggesting, and I don't want to fuck stuff up with her by pushing her. I love her.

"Tobias, I really love you. I don't know how I lived the past two years." Tris says, her beautiful grey blue eyes staring into my navy ones.

It's in this moment that I realize how the past week has been better than the past two years. I never believed that I would find the one, yet I had. In fact, I always had her.

I lean down and kiss her. Her lips fit into mine perfectly, and I pull her up against me. Tris' hands are tangled in my hair, and mine are cupping her cheeks. She drags me back onto the bed, and I start to work my way down her to her neck. Sucking on the base of her neck a little, I leave my mark on her. She's going to be mad later, but I don't care. It's showing how much I love her.

PAGE BREAK

About half an hour later, Tris is left in her bra and shorts, and I'm in just my pants, we decide to stop before we get too far. I don't want to make her uncomfortable, and while I'm not afraid of sex, I'm not ready yet.

"I should probably take my medicine now," Tris says as she puts her shirt back on.

"And I should be getting all of my papers ready for the doctor. He needs to sign off that my back was truly beaten, and that the injuries were not self-inflicted." I say.

"I need to file stuff against Marcus too," Tris says solemnly. "It will probably be just assault stuff. Mom's talking to the lawyer too. You should use our lawyer too. It's actually Christina's mom."

"Yeah I should, and I could use the extra money that I have from the apartment. It's strange how Marcus' money is being used to put him away," I say. This is just a strange situation.

"It's so weird. Can you get me a cup of water?" Tris asks as she opens her pills. "I only have to take these for the next 24 hours."

She pops them in her mouth and then takes a swig of water. I decide to read the side effects, because the pills look pretty serious.

The side effects are loopyness, drowsiness, dizziness, and peacefulness. I wonder what peacefulness means.

PAGE BREAK

I find out what peacefulness is all too soon, because soon Tris is laying all over me, trying to kiss me, and speaking nonsense. It's a lot of I love you's and her trying to make out with me. I decide that making out with her when she's like this would be a dick move, because she's acting like she's basically drunk. The sheet said that the side effects would only last an hour, and then that part of the medicine would wear off. So it's been 20 minutes, and she has 40 minutes to go. Maybe it's best for her to go take a quick nap.

I decide to text Caleb, since he probably knows what's best for her to do.

Tobias: Tris is acting loopy is it ok for her to sleep it off?

Caleb: The medicine's kicked in, hasn't it?

He obviously knew that this was coming.

Tobias: Yeah, and she's either telling me how pretty I am, telling me how much she loves me, and everything else in the room, or trying to make out with me.

Caleb: Yeah, go put her in her bed. And tuck her in. Tight.

Tobias: Ok, will do.

I carry a whiny Tris upstairs, as she tries to braid my short hair.

"TOBY, where are we going?" Tris sings.

"We are going to take a nap," I respond. God, I never realized how many stairs the Priors have.

"Will you nap too, pretty boy?" Tris nuzzles up against my chest, and then starts petting my hair. I cannot wait until these side effects wear off. My Tris has been replaced by some Amity/Druggie Tris.

"Sure," I tell her.

I pull the covers back to her bed, and place her down, and then I lay down with her too. I pull the covers over us, and she rolls over on top of me, and straddles me. This isn't going to end well, because Tris is stubborn as hell, medicine or no medicine.

"Tris, no funny business," I say, and no sooner do I feel her relax on me. She's asleep.

I roll her off of me, and I set my alarm for 12:15, so I can get to my appointment at 1. I also text Christina and ask her to watch Tris while I'm at the doctor. Natalie isn't home, and Caleb is going to be with me. Then I pull her into an embrace and drift off into a peaceful sleep.

PAGE BREAK

Tris POV

I feel hung-over, and something keeps on beeping. The last thing that I can remember is taking that medicine. How did I even get up here, and why is Tobias asleep? We are both fully clothed, so I know that nothing happened, but what did that medicine do to me?

I decide to shake Tobias awake, and ask him.

"Tobias, Tobias wake up!"

"Huh? What's that beeping?" Tobias asks. His voice is deep, and it sounds very sexy if I do say so myself.

"Your phone. It's 12:15. Don't you have a doctor's appointment?" I ask, and Tobias looks at me like I have two heads.

"What's that look for?" I ask.

"I'm glad to see that you are yourself again, the side effects to that medicine turned you into an amity/druggie Tris. You kept on telling me how pretty I was, and saying that you loved me, and singing." He says, laughing.

"That is not funny. That medicine is very strong. I'm not in pain at all." I spits out.

"It's good that you feel better. Caleb and I are going to the doctor, and Christina is coming over to hang out with you." Tobias says.

WTF? I don't need a babysitter.

"I don't need a babysitter, Tobias." I state.

"Christina is just here to make sure you don't like pass out. That's a side-affect, you know. Also, she wants to talk to you about something or another." Tobias says, as he gets out of bed.

"Tobias! We need to leave soon," Caleb shouts.

"Christina should be over soon," Tobias tells me as we walk downstairs.

Just before we get to the bottom, I pin him against the railing and kiss him, but before we get too deep into the kiss, the door opens, and I hear Chris' heeled boots walk in.

"Tris! I'm here. And I can see you and Four making out." Christina yells up to us.

I look down and see that we have an audience of Christina and Caleb. We sheepishly pull apart and walk to the bottom of the stairs.

"Trissy, stay bye before I take you upstairs and give you a makeover. I know that Natalie is home, and I know that there are some clothes waiting for you in the studio.

Damn. Nothing gets by Chris. I kiss Tobias bye, and then we walk up to the studio. The next few hours are going to be hell.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed Amity Tris as much as I enjoyed writing her! So next chapter will be Tris' makeover and Tobias' doctor's appointment, and after that everything is going to speed up, and we will get to Marcus' trial in a few chapters. I'm planning on writing more school scenes in the coming chapters. If you guys have any suggestions, tell me them in the review or PM me! I want some school ideas (homecoming, Dauntless activities, football games, ect)! Don't forget to review!**

**XOXO greaterinfinities**


	18. That's True

**A/N: QUOTES GALORE IN THIS CHAPTER! There's a four quote from everyone's favorite make out scene, and for all of you Gossip Girl lovers, there are some Blair Waldorf quotes. I 100% do not own any of them…although I wish I did! The Blair ones come from the last episode in season 4, The Wrong Goodbye. Go check it out! Without further ado, here is the next chapter!**

Tris POV

As Christina rummages through the boxes of clothes that my mom brought home, she for some reason decides to grill me.

"So what's going on with you and Four?" Christina asks. I know better than to lie, because Chris is a human lie detector.

"Well, we went on a date as you know, and then the Ferris wheel got stuck, so we climbed down the ladder. So we started running to his motorcycle so that we wouldn't get in trouble, and I tripped and fell on a nail. It was bleeding really badly so we went to the hospital. I blacked out in the ER from blood loss and they put me on medicine. He told me that he loves me." Chris knows what happened with Eric, and now that I mentioned that Tobias says that he loves me, Chris is going to want to know everything.

"WHAT? HE SAYS THAT HE LOVES YOU? TELL ME EVERYTHING!" Just as I expected.

I debate wheatear to tell Chris or not. But what Christina wants, Christina gets. "It was on the Ferris wheel, before we climbed down. He told me how much he loved me and how much he missed me-"

SHIT! Dammit, Tris. I wasn't supposed to mention that four was Tobias.

"Missed you? What do you mean? Is there something that you aren't telling me?"

I guess I have to tell the truth now. There's no way out of this.

"Remember Tobias, he moved to DC when we were 14?"

I can tell by the look in Christina's eyes that she knows now.

"Yeah, you two were in love. You never stopped loving him. Four is Tobias, isn't he?" Chris says softly.

"He is, but you can't tell anyone. He doesn't want people to be friends with him because of who he was. He's changed a little you see."

Chris doesn't pry, she just nods.

"I really love him; it's not like anything I've had before. With Eric, at the beginning, like in the first few months, it was different. It was lighter, simpler. With Tobias it's a great love. It's complicated, intense. He's not just my boyfriend; he's my best friend, and my partner. The great loves are the crazy ones. L'amour fou."

(L'amour fou=wild love)

"God damn, Tris. I forgot that you knew French." Christina says in awe.

"My mother practically lives in France, and she's been casually dropping to me that she wants me to become involved with MDB. And that practically means she wants me to take it over."

"YOUR MOM WANTS YOU TO TAKE OVER MDB? I'M SO JEALOUS!" Christina shouts.

"Geez Chris, it's just a company." I mutter.

"Just a company? It's a fashion house, Tris, get educated." Christina says in disbelief.

"Ok, fine, it's more than a company." I concede.

"Do you want to take it over?" Chris presses on.

"A little bit, maybe, but I want to do something that I love."

Christina raises an eyebrow, "And what is it that you love? You love Four, are you going to do Four."

Christina wiggles her eyebrows, so I throw a pillow at her.

"No, Chris, I'm not going to do Four…yet."

"OOO! Little Trissy's going to get some!"

I'm about to pounce on her when the alarm goes off. She's saved, for once

BEEP BEEP

"Trissy, it's time for more medicine. You should take this with a sleep pill so you don't get loopy." Chris says as she hands me my pills.

"Fine," I grumble

I swallow the pills, and then lay down in bed. I close my eyes and fall into a dreamless sleep.

Tobias POV

Caleb drives to the hospital, and Tris was right, he is a slow driver. Well, not exactly slow, but he follows traffic rules and speed limits, something that I don't normally do, and Tris definitely does not do. When we finally reach the hospital, I realize that I am nervous. I'm normally not nervous, but when it comes to things with Marcus I freak out. For some reason, Marcus makes me feel like a little boy again, not the almost adult, or the quarterback. He makes me feel weak.

Once we are in the hospital, Caleb and I go straight to Bud's office. We are stopped by his secretary, but Caleb flashes his badge and she lets us by.

"Perks of volunteering here," Caleb laughs.

"Yeah, you're lucky that you know what you want to do," I comment.

Caleb looks puzzled, "What do you mean?"

"I feel lost sometimes," I'm about to continue, but Bud walks in.

"Hello, boys. Do you have the papers?" He greets us.

"I do, and I was wondering that if there is a trial, would you testify that my back is messed up?" I ask tentatively. Bud doesn't have to do this, and he might not.

"Tobias, this man took away your childhood, and he is a terrible human. I would love to help you get him locked up in any way whatsoever. Now, where do I have to sign off?"

Bud signs the papers, and I thank him for the help.

"Now, let's talk surgery. You have a mess of scar tissue all over your back, and eventually it will start to affect the growth of your muscles. You play football, right?"

"Yes, I do. I'm the quarterback at the 5."

"You're the new quarterback?" Bud asks in disbelief.

"Yeah, I am."

Bud grins, "I've heard that you're awesome, from my fiancé, Tori Wu. She's an art teacher there. You might know her."

"Yeah, Tori are our art teacher. She's actually the reason that Caleb's here today. She had Tris and I work together on a project, and Tris is Caleb's sister."

"That's awesome. I'll have to come see you play sometime. Anyway, back to the surgery. You will probably want to have it done over Christmas break, and what we are going to do is go in and remove some of the scar tissue, that has wrecked your back. You will be asleep the entire time, and I recommend that you live with someone else while you recover. So just call me and schedule your appointment soon. Have a nice day, son."

He pats our back and then goes to attend to other patients.

"You can stay with us when you are recovering, Tobias" Caleb says as we walk to his car.

I'm grateful that he volunteered for me to stay with him, since I would feel awkward asking anyone.

"Thanks, and I want to finish telling you what I was going to tell you back in the office. I feel lost sometimes. Most people by now have found my passion, but I haven't. I like football, but not enough to do it as anything other than a pastime. I don't even know who I am, but I know I don't want to be one thing. I want to be brave and selfless and smart and kind and honest. I continually struggle with kind."

Caleb doesn't turn into a smart ass with percentages of how I should know who I am right now, and I am glad he doesn't. I don't like pouring my emotions out to people, but sometimes you need to.

"Don't worry, Tobias, you'll find yourself." Caleb says, and silence fills the rest of the car ride.

**A/N: So there were a lot of emotional outpours in this chapter, and a lot of my favorite quotes. And a random thing- I did the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge today, and I challenge all of you, my wonderful readers to do it as well. Even Ansel's done it! This is to raise awareness about ALS (AKA Lou Gehrig's disease). So do it! Anyway, review and tell me what you think!**

**XOXO greaterinfinities**


	19. So just listen to what I do

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I had to re upload this chapter there were some glitches and stuff! Anyway, this is a rather fluffy chapter, and mainly to show the progression of FourTris… But who doesn't love fluff every once in a while?! Enjoy!**

"You heard it here, folks. Marcus Eaton is being sent to court, but his son, Tobias Eaton. Eaton is saying that his father has abused him his entire life, and he has filled papers and even has a doctor testifying. We could not get a statement from the younger Eaton about this, but Marcus Eaton has said-

'Tobias and I have never seen eye to eye, but I never laid a hand on him. He has always been rebellious, and this is his way of lashing out at me.'

The question is, who do we believe?

I don't know, John, but I do know that for this trial, the Legendary Jack Kang is coming out of retirement. At almost 95 years old, he is one of the founders of the Five, and he will be the Judge at this trial. "

Tris POV

My mom shuts the TV off, and we all just stare at it in awe. How does the press know already?

Tobias voices what all of us were thinking. "How do they know already?"

"Well, my mom just texted me saying that once she submits the documents, they can be read by the public, since they go down in the records. And Marcus was served with his papers yesterday, and his statement not only fueled the fire, but also it verified that this was happening. And Jack Kang's people had said that he was coming out of retirement for a special case." Christina says.

Last night after I woke up, Christina and I had a sleepover, forcing Tobias out of my room and into the guest room. This morning we are all awoken to Caleb shouting from downstairs. Caleb likes to get up early, to walk our dogs and watch the news.

"Well, I called my security team and they should be here any minute to deal with the paparazzi outside. Four, they know that you are here," my mom explains, "but for now, I'm going to let you guys skip school, unless you really want to go."

We all look at Caleb, and roll our eyes. "I kinda want to go. I'll just go out the back entrance, and I'll have Susan pick me up."

Susan? Susan Black lives down the street from us and she's nice, but I never thought that she and Caleb were close. I think that she's abnegation, and they associate with practically no one.

"Susan? I didn't know you were hanging out with her." I comment.

"Um yeah, well, she transferred to Erudite because her grades were too high in abnegation, and she's in my study group."

I always thought that Susan and Caleb would end up together, I just didn't know when.

"Oh ok, so that's why you've been so involved with study group lately," I yell after Caleb, who's escaping out the back door.

"I should probably get to school too, and I'll just call Will to pick me up."

Christina whispers in my ear, "Don't forget to use protection, Trissy." And then she leaves.

"I guess it's just you and me," Tobias says. I look around, and notice that my mom has left too. She's probably in her office, or the studio.

"Let's just stay here all day." I say as we walk up to my room. I'm still in my pajamas, or well a big tee shirt over my underwear and sports bra.

"I'm fine with that," Tobias says as he leans down and kisses me.

We start making out, like full on, on the bed, hands roaming around making out. I don't want to go all the way, not yet, but I can't deny that I'm not enjoying this.

"Before we get too far, I don't want to go all the way, I'm sorry." I whisper.

Tobias pulls away and looks me straight in the eye and says, "Don't be sorry for that, ever. I love you, no matter what."

I've never seen his deep blue eyes so full of love, and compassion.

But I'm still not ready.

I lean up and kiss him, "Where were we?"

Tobias kisses my neck, probably making a mark, "Here."

Then he kisses my lips, "And here."

We continue to make out for a while, well, long enough so that he's shirtless, and I'm in my sports bra and underwear, with more than one hickey. Let's just say that I will be wearing scarves for a while.

PAGE BREAK

I wake up with my face something hard and bumpy. I lift my head up and then I realize that my face was on Tobias' abs.

I laugh as I decide to wake Tobias with a bucket of ice water. I get up slowly and then I make sure that he isn't awake yet. Then I rush downstairs and fill a bucket of ice and some water. I rush back upstairs, or as fast as I can rush with a large bucket of ice water, and then once I get to my floor, I slow to a tiptoe.

I see that Tobias is fast asleep, naked, and uncovered. He looks hilarious. I decide to dump the water along his whole body, so I have to dump it quickly.

As I dump the water, Tobias jolts up with a start, and then he realizes that he's naked.

"What was that for?" He screams as I laugh.

"That..was…for…fun!" I choke out.

As Tobias looks around for something to cover himself, I roll around on the floor laughing.

He finally finds his boxers and then he runs downstairs. As I run after him, I realize that my mom is here, and we are covered in hickeys.

"PSST, TOBIAS! GET YOUR HICKEY COVERED SELF BACK UP HERE!" I whisper yell after him.

"Shit," He mutters, as he heads to his room to find a shirt.

Then he goes back up to my room with me. I steal his discarded shirt, and he throws his shorts back on.

"How many hickeys did you give me?" Tobias asks me.

"Um well, a few… RACE YOU DOWNSTAIRS!"

We sprint down the stairs, with Tobias just one step ahead of me, and then he makes a B Line for the basement stairs. Where we keep our "toys." Crap.

Our family's toys consist of video games, water gun, and nerf guns. I know that he must want revenge, so I run for the water guns. I have to always be with him if I want to do anything.

A strong arm picks me up, and carries me up the stairs and out to the pool.

"Tobias put me down!" I scream.

"I will put you down, IN THE POOL!" Tobias laughs as he drops me in the water. The cold, water.

I take advantage of the water to fill up my gun, and I catch an off guard Tobias in the face.

"HEY! I'm gonna get you!"

"Sorry, Tobias, I'm just better at this stuff than you!"

We chase each other around the yard and the pool, laughing, screaming and soaking wet.

"Tobias, I concede! I give up!"

"No, my love," Tobias 'sneaks' up behind me, and I whip around to squirt him.

If you can't beat them, join them!

I lean up and kiss him, as I immobilize his water gun, and then I pull us in the pool together.

"Gotcha," I say as I kiss him.

He pushes me under the waterfall, and the water pours down on us.

"Tobias, we're still in our clothes." I protest. I didn't think that we would stay in the pool that long.

"It makes it more fun, Trissy," He says, kissing me.

I'm about to protest on, but he cuts me out with kisses and I give in and kiss back.

**A/N: There's a hell of a lot of kissing in this chapter, but next chapter we will be back to the drama! Hint Hint Hint- the cat's out of the bag! Anyway, before I reveal any more don't forget to review and tell me what you think!**

**XOXO greaterinfinities**


	20. I'd like to watch them try

**A/N: And so the drama begins! **

The next morning, I wake up encircled in Tobias' arms. What a blissful start to a day that will most likely be hell.

Tobias seems to stir awake about the same time that I wake up, and we go take (separate) showers.

After I shower, and put clothes on for the day, I receive a text from mom, who is in New York a while, that the security team has blocked off our route to school, so there is no paparazzi waiting for us outside.

At school, I'm just casually getting my books out of my locker when a little thing pounces on me.

"Christina! What was that for?" I screech, surprised.

"It was to get you attention. Bathroom, now."

Christina drags me to the bathroom, as we get awkward stares the whole way. I expected that, though. My picture, along with Tobias' has been circling the news for the past day.

"Everyone knows." Chris blurts out, after she clears the bathroom.

"Knows what?" I ask, bewildered.

"They know about you and Tobias, being together, they know about what happened with Dylan. Some people are saying that you are a slut and a whore. And Eric told you secret. I don't know if it's his sick way of defending you, but he mocked you pretty bad. I came by yesterday afternoon, but I saw how much fun you and Four were having, and I didn't want to spoil it. "

I'm grateful that Chris didn't tell me until today, but I also wish someone clued me in. It's amazing what one weekend can do. Last time I was at school, I was with Dylan. Now, Tobias and I are together, and we have even said I love you. What a messed up world it is. But it's my world, and I have to live with it.

"Tris, you know Peter Hayes, the Candor transfer," Chris starts, cautiously. I nod, urging her on. "Well, his dad is Marcus' lawyer. And he trash talked you guys yesterday. He knows about Four. The crazy thing is, is that he's kind of on Four's side. He told Eric that he thinks that Marcus is guilty, but he thinks that Four's a wimp for not standing up to Marcus. And because Four's a 'wimp' he should be the second string quarterback, not the first. How twisted is that?"

This is what makes my world come crashing down. Not only has my secret's been ousted, but Tobias' has been too. And it's all my fault. I've ruined Tobias' life. I need to break up with him. He needs to be away from me.

"Chris, I got to go."

I sprint out of school, and drive home. Since Tobias and I drove separate, he won't be stranded. I decide to write him a letter, and then go to the only place I feel safe, with my mom.

Tobias POV

I'm talking to Shauna, Zeke, Marlene, Uriah, and Will about my current situation. I explain everything. Secrets can only hurt people is what I've learned. I tell about the apartment, the beatings, the move, and what's going on with me and Tris. Well, I keep that part vague. Because it's our life, not theirs.

I see Christina finally walk back over to us, but no Tris.

Where did Tris run off to? I saw her leave with Christina, but now Christina's back, and Tris is nowhere to be found.

I walk up to Christina, and I pull her aside.

"Where's Tris?" I ask, trying to keep my voice low.

"She um uh had to go." Christina's a terrible liar, and I know that Tris is somewhere around here. I decide to walk around the dauntless house, looking for Tris. I check some of the lounges and rooms, but all I see are couples, making out. One of those couples stands out to me.

It's Lynn. I can tell by her half shaved head. But who she's with surprises me the most.

She's with Dylan.

I decide that Lynn deserves to know what a scumbag Dylan is, so I go in there. And I pull them apart.

I don't know why I'm so on edge right now. Maybe it's Marcus, or Tris' disappearance, or Dylan, but something is putting me on edge.

"Lynn, get away from him. He's a scumbag." I rudely butt in to their make out session.

"No, he's not." Lynn protests.

"Yes, he is. Did you know that he cheated on Tris during a date with Tris?" I ask, my voice cold as ice.

What the hell is making me act like this? I hope that I'm not turning into a bastard like Marcus. I hope.

Maybe I should just go home.

"Dylan, before you and Lynn do whatever you were just doing, you need to tell her what happened with Tris so that she knows what you are capable of."

I leave the room, and I walk out to my car. Funny, Tris parked next to me and her car was gone.

Right as I am about to get into my car, I hear a voice, calling my name. My real name.

I know that Zeke, Uriah, Shauna, Will, Christina, and Marlene know. But they all were my friends before I moved to DC.

I look up and see Peter walking up to me. I transferred from Candor if I remember correctly.

"Peter, right?" I ask.

He has the face of a scoundrel, and the glint in his eyes tells me that he wants to pick a fight. Great.

"Tobias Eaton. My name is Peter Hayes, son of Jeremey Hayes. Also known as Marcus Eaton's lawyer. I know your secrets, and personally, I think that your father beat you. I believe your story."

Why should he doubt me? And why is he talking to me?

"But I also think that you are a wimp. You are the star quarterback here, and you haven't even played a game. So how is the star quarterback not able to stand up to his father? Are you scared of daddy?"

I want to punch him. I want to punch him really hard. But his father is a lawyer, and I would get sued.

"You know, I know your girlfriend, Tris' secret. I know about her fear. Tobias, you are on thin, thin cracking ice. Just know that I can make your life hell. And I will."

Peter walks away before I can say anything else. I decide to text Tris, and let her know that I am coming home.

The drive to the Prior's house isn't long, and once I pull into the garage, I see that her car isn't there. That's really weird. I check my phone and see that she hasn't responded, or read my text. Hell, it hasn't even been delivered. I walk into the house and I see a letter, propped up on the kitchen table.

It's addressed to me, and I read it.

No.

This can't be happening.

I don't believe it.

This is a prank.

Where is Tris, she's going to jump out of her hiding spot and tell me it was a joke.

She's going to kiss me.

She's going to tell me that she loves me.

She' going…

To do nothing.

Because she left.

And it brought my world to a crashing halt.

**A/N: Please, please, please don't hate me. But it had to be done. Don't worry, this is a FourTris story! They love each other too much to be separated for long! But- what does Tris' letter say? You will find out soon (in 10ish hours to be exact!). What do you think the letter will say? Tell me in the reviews! **

**xoxo greaterinfinities**


	21. Tris' Letter

**A/N: There will be a chapter tonight! Don't worry!**

_Tris' Letter_

Dear Tobias,

I love you, I love you so much that I will do what's best for you, no matter how much it hurts me. It hurts me to leave like this, I really does. But I have to. By the time you are reading this, I'll be either on a plane, or with my mom. I don't know when I'm coming back, but I know that I will be back.

I'm leaving because I ruined your life. I want you to know that I am ok if you blame me for what's happened. It's my fault all of your secrets are out. It's my fault that your name is the headline of all of the papers. It's all my fault.

You deserve better than me. So that's why I'm leaving for a while. I'm not good for you. Don't follow me, please. You deserve a life in Chicago without me.

Just remember what we have, and that I'll always love you, Tobias Eaton. I'll be back soon, and we can resolve things hopefully. But right now, the last thing you need is me. I'm an anchor, dragging behind you. I'm dead weight.

I love you, Tobias Eaton. Always have. Always will.

But I'm not good for you.

Tris

**A/N: Tris feels guilty, Tobias is upset, and we are all sad. It's a loose, loose, loose situation, but it will get better shortly. So- will he chase after her? Will she come back? We will find out in the chapter tonight! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**XOXO greaterinfinities**


	22. I you love me, then why'd you leave me?

_**DON'T FORGET TO READ TRIS' LETTER!**_

**A/N: Sorry the letter was updated so late! FFN was being very frustrating this morning! Oh yeah, and I've modeled the Prior's New York apartment after the Van Der Woodsen's (in Gossip Girl)! Google it if you would like! Without further ado, the next chapter! **

As soon as the plane's wheels touch the ground in New York, I know that I begin to doubt myself. Did I do the right thing?

Tobias deserves to hear from me, he deserves to hear my voice. After all, I just left him. He didn't get a goodbye except for that crappy letter. Sure, I'm coming back, but still…

The taxi ride to our apartment on Park Avenue isn't long, and I let myself get immersed in the concrete jungle. Sure, Chicago has skyscrapers, but nothing compares to New York. I can be someone else here. I'm not Tris Prior, the all American athlete. I'm not Beatrice Prior, the daughter of Natalie and Andrew Prior. I can be anyone.

I carry my meager amounts of bags out of the car and into the elevator. I put whatever was on top of the drawer into my bag. I just needed to escape.

I'm a coward. I didn't face my fears, I just left.

The elevator opens up right into our apartment, and my mom is sitting on the couch with her sketchbook. Our living room has walls that are entirely made of glass. You can see all the skyscrapers, and the view is beautiful.

"Hi, mom," I squeak.

My mom looks up, and then she runs over and hugs me. And I just break down sobbing. Maybe I made the wrong decision.

Tobias POV

After I read the letter, walked like a zombie over to the couch. I haven't been this emotionally messed up since my mother died. I don't know what to do. I re read the letter over and over again. And over again. I read it until my eyes can't handle it anymore, and I succumb to a dark sleep.

Caleb POV

I walk into the Erudite house after all my classes are over, and I see Christina messing around with some beakers. What is she doing here?

"Christina? What are you doing here?" I ask in surprise.

"It's Tris. She left earlier today, and she never came back. I think she feels guilty about what's going on with Four."

I think I know where Tris is. She's not at home, because she wouldn't go there. No, she's either in New York, LA, or Paris. She's run away before.

"Ok, thanks Christina. I'll find her and tell you that she's safe, ok?"

Christina nods, and I run out to my car. First I go home, because normally Tris is frantic, and she leaves breadcrumbs.

PAGE BREAK 

I walk into the house and I see Tobias sprawled out on the couch with a bag of Cheetos. He looks like he's been crying.

"Tobias?" I ask. Cautiously.

"She's gone." Is all he whispers before he begins to immerse himself into the Cheetos?

"Where did she go?"

"I don't know." He whimpers. He looks like a kicked puppy. I haven't seen him this bad. Ever.

"I'm going to find her." I tell him.

"She doesn't want me." Tobias cries.

This is what Tris does when she feels guilty. She leaves. It's one of her flaws. But we all have flaws. Statistics have proven that if you have no flaws, you have a boring personality. And Tris is not boring.

"She loves Cheetos, I love Cheetos." Tobias cries into the Cheetos bag. This is bad. I need backup.

"Tobias, will Zeke and Uriah help?" I ask.

He nods, and goes for a tissue to wipe away his tears.

I text Zeke, and he says that he and Uriah will be over in 20 minutes.

"Tobias, Zeke and Uriah will be over in 20 minutes," I tell a crying Tobias.

"I'm going to go um change and stuff." He takes the letter with him. It must be from Tris.

I text Tris, asking her where she is, and she tells me that she's with mom, and she's safe. I text Christina that Tris is safe, and not to worry.

I decide to stay here, and I'll tell Tobias where Tris is. They deserve love.

Tobias POV

I put on a new shirt, and I wash my face. I hope I don't look like a wimp. But I honestly don't care. Zeke and Uri are like my brothers. I wish I knew where Tris was, if she's ok. I know she's ok, though. She's strong.

Unlike me. I'm weak.

"Four?" I hear Zeke call my name from downstairs. Time to put on a brave face.

I walk downstairs, and Zeke and Uriah are sitting on the couch with Caleb.

"Four, I'm sorry, man. Caleb filled us in a little bit." Uriah says, patting my back.

"Thanks for coming guys," I say.

"Let's cheer you up!" Zeke says, trying to be happy.

"It's not going to work, but ok." I say.

"Video games it is!" Uriah bounces over to the video game cabinet and pulls out guitar hero.

"Caleb! You have a sick collection!" Zeke hugs Caleb, and Caleb just laughs.

"I like thinking of video games as finding the angles of things, and strategy. It's a brain exercise." Caleb states. He's such a nerd sometimes. Or all the time.

"Ok, Four, we need to figure out ways for you to get Tris back." Zeke says.

I don't tell them about the letter, but I nod.

"How about roses?" Uriah suggests.

"Too cliché," Zeke shoots down idea #1.

"Um

"Four, can I talk to you before I go?" Caleb asks.

Where's he going?

"Sure," I say as we walk into the kitchen.

"She's in New York, here's a flight voucher and the address." He says, handing me a packet before he slips out the back door.

I'm shocked. I never thought Caleb would do something like this for me. He came up with a way for me to win Tris back.

But I can't go to New York. She doesn't want me. She thinks that she's bad for me which is complete bull shit. I'm bad news for her. But she doesn't want me, so nothing matters anymore. Nothing at all.

I might as well waste my time away playing video games and eating Cheetos. Which is what I plan to do.

Tris POV

I begin to feel guilty for leaving. I left my friends, and school. I left without a goodbye. But I'm doing what's best for Tobias. They say if you love someone, let them go. But I don't know if I'm strong enough for that. With Tobias I feel invincible. Now I feel cowardly.

My mother suggests that we go to a play to clear my head. Wicked is on Broadway, and I love Wicked, so I find myself picking out a theatre dress, and fixing my hair. Today has been screwed up. Like my life.

PAGE BREAK

I've never cried during Wicked, but today I did. I feel like the cowardly lion, and Glinda. Glinda who didn't get the boy. Glinda who left her best friend. Maybe a play was a bad idea.

"Tris, you've seemed sad all night. The theatre always cheers you up." My mother breaks the icy silence.

"I miss him."

My mom hugs me, but then pulls away, and looks me right in the eye.

"If you love him, then why did you leave him?"

"I'm not good for him. It's my fault his secrets are out."

My mother looks at me like I have two heads.

"Honey, you are anything but a bad influence. And it's not your fault. It's no one's fault. But Marcus' because he made the decision to beat his child."

My mother is level headed, but I'm not. I don't believe her. I'm stubborn.

At the apartment, I go up to my room and I listen to music. I put on Z100. In fact, Tobias introduced it to me. Tobias. Even thinking his name makes my heart ache.

I decide to call in and ask for Habits by Tove Lo. Sometimes the radio version is just so much better.

Tobias POV

After Uriah and Zeke leave, I decide to listen to the radio. I turn the Prior's sound system on, and it's set to Z100. They are taking song suggestions, and I call in Habits by Tove Lo. It's one of Tris' favorite songs. I personally like alternative rock, and so does Tris, but we have a soft spot for this song for some reason.

I listen to the radio, and then the DJ announces the song.

"_**This song was suggested by two people, at the same time, but in different places. Tris in New York asked for this song and Four in Chicago. I hope both of you enjoy this song. Here is Habits, by Tove Lo."**_

Tris POV

I hear what the DJ says, and I realize that he misses me too. Maybe I should have stayed. But that would be selfish. But I am selfish, I am brave.

Tobias POV

She must miss me to be asking for that song. I miss her too. I should take Caleb's advice. I should go chase after her, and maybe I will. But maybe I should follow her advice and stay here.

But she doesn't want you, I tell myself, over and over again.

I don't know what to do. I don't know anything anymore.

**A/N: Will he chase after her? Will she go to him? When will we know? I'll tell when you guys get me to either 200 views (on this chapter), 5 favorites or 60 reviews! I know you guys can do it!**

**XOXO greaterinfinities**


	23. Much ado about Tris

I wallow around the Prior house for the next day, and I realize that I'm not doing any good here. I need to chase after her. I need to get off my fat lazy ass and get on a plane. I need to win her back. But the real question is, is that will she take me?

Maybe she needs time to cool off, after all, she's only been gone 2 days. But 2 days is a long time. In two days she had her entire relationship with Dylan. My brain is muddled. Zeke texts me telling me to drink it off, but that's what Marcus does. And the last thing I want is to become like him.

I go back to my sad moping of Cheetos and video games.

PAGE BREAK

RING RING

My phone rings, and I see that it's my realtor calling.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Hi, is this Tobias Eaton?"

"Yes, this is he."

"This is Chicago Realty, your apartment is ready to be moved into. So just come by our office and pick up your keys."

"Ok, thank you."

I turn off the TV, and put the Cheetos away. I really owe the Priors. I owe them a lot, actually.

Packing is easy, since I didn't really unpack. I know that Tris has some of my shirts in her room, but I decide to leave them. But I go up there to get some of the shorts that I left in her room.

In her room, I see a note on her bed. It's addressed to me, and it's not Tris' handwriting. Strange.

It reads:

_Four,_

_I slipped up here when you and Zeke were distracted yesterday. I know that you would end up coming here eventually. For what reason, I don't know, but that's your business. Go get her. Chase after her. If you're up here, it means you miss her. I see your clothes strewn all over the room. I don't want to fathom the details, but I can tell that she loves you. Drop all of your pride, and go get her. _

_I know that normally I have terrible ideas, but you need to do this. I almost lost Marlene once, and it was awful. Go to wherever she is, and pour out your feelings to her. Girls love that. I think. I love Tris like a sister, and I hate to see her sad. She loves you so much. I can see it in the way she looks at you. _

_-Uriah_

He's right. I need to drop my pride. Pride is what's keeping me here. But pride is what's going to prevent me from getting her back.

I rush downstairs and grab my packed suitcase. Good thing I was already packed. I find the flight voucher and then I run to my car.

I speed to the hospital, not following any traffic laws whatsoever. Tris matters more than a ticket.

At the airport, I turn in the voucher and I get my ticket for the next flight to New York. I hate security, mainly because it takes forever, and walking around O'Hare barefoot isn't the most enjoyable thing in the world. Actually, being at O'Hare is not the most enjoyable thing in the world.

Before my flight boards, I text Caleb about where I was going, and he responds, "Good, she misses you."

How does he know that she misses me? He must be texting her too. She and Caleb are close.

"The 3:30 flight to La Guardia is now boarding."

I turn my phone to airplane mode, and I board the plane. The voucher Caleb gave me was for first class, and since the plane was one of those super nice Airbus planes, I was in my own little room. I kick my feet back, and close the curtain over the window. I hate flying. Mainly because I hate heights, and enclosed spaces. So a plane basically combines 2 of my fears. But for Tris, I would do anything.

PAGE BREAK

I wait for my bags from baggage claim, when I hear a chirpy voice speaking to me.

"Four! Four! It's me!" I look over to see a bleach blonde hair running towards me. Ally.

Ally was a blind date set up by a friend of mine in DC. He was trying to cheer me up, and I really appreciated his effort, but I didn't want to date anyone else at the time, and I'm not in the mood to talk to Ally now. Or ever again. She was an annoying, perky, cheerleader. Most guys would think she was the total package, but I didn't.

"Hi, Ally." I say, picking up my suit case.

"Its sooooo good to see you, Four!" She bats her long fake eyelashes. And she twirls her hair. She's trying to flirt with me, but right now I'm on a mission to get Tris.

"It's nice to see you too, Ally, but I'm in a rush, and I have to go now."

I can hear her calling after me, but I walk through the doors and leave. I hail a taxi on the side of the road and hand the driver Tris' address, 300 East 55th street.

Natalie greets me at their large apartment, and shows me the guest room.

"Tris should be here soon. She went on a walk, and then to get some coffee. She hasn't been um sleeping well. She misses you a lot, Tobias." Natalie tells me.

Natalie starts to cook some dinner, and she continues to babble about random things, probably trying to distract me from the elephant in the room, me and Tris' current situation.

She doesn't however, question what I'm doing here. Caleb must have filled her in.

I hear the elevator door open, and shoes tapping along the floor.

Turning around, I am greeted with her beautiful stormy grey blue eyes.

Tris.

Tris POV

_(45 minutes earlier to present time FYI)_

I miss Tobias, but I don't want to go back. Not yet. Over the past two days, I've been re thinking my life. I've been walking through the park, looking at all the happy couples and thinking about how that could be me and Tobias. But we rushed into things, and maybe that wasn't healthy. I know that he's the only one for me, at least now he is. It kind of feels like that cheesy love at first sight thing, even though we've known each other for years.

I walk to the nearest Starbucks, and I order a black coffee. I haven't been sleeping well, either. It's been a cycle of restless nights, tired days, and crying. I feel pathetic, but I shouldn't. I was the one who broke things off with him. With a letter. I'm beginning to think that it was a huge mistake. Sitting in the window of the Starbucks, I observe life. Life in New York is a whole lot different than in Chicago. For the first part, there's no houses. But I like the different things. It's a city, city. Chicago is only a bustling city in some parts. I like the hustle and bustle. Everyone's doing something different. Sure, I've been to New York a lot, but not recently. After everything with Eric, I stayed in Chicago, and I tried to rebuild the relationships with my friends that Eric had severed.

After I drink my coffee, I walk home. Its 6:45, and I should be hungry for dinner, but I'm not. My mom says that I've been eating like a bird, and I don't dis agree.

At home, I take the elevator ride up, and I hear Mom talking to someone. Maybe Caleb's here. Or dad.

I walk into the kitchen, and I see a face that I was not expecting.

His night sky colored eyes look directly into mine, and I feel whole again. His presence in the room has filled the void in me that has been there since I left school on Tuesday.

"Tobias."

A/N: THEY ARE REUNITED! YAY! Thank you guys for all the awesome reviews on the last chapter! You guys are so sweet! School's started again, so updates will become less frequent, but I will try to update as much as I can! Can we get to 70 reviews? I know you guys can do it!

XOXO greaterinfinities


	24. The Sound of the City Lights

**A/N: Thank you guys for your sweet reviews on the last chapter!**

_Previous Chapter_

_Tris POV_

_His night sky colored eyes look directly into mine, and I feel whole again. His presence in the room has filled the void in me that has been there since I left school on Tuesday._

"_Tobias."_

He looks almost as bad as I do. Bags under his eyes, and I can almost see the tear stains on his face. But just the sight of him warms my entire body. I want to hug him. I want to kiss him. But I want what's best for him. And what's best for him is for him to stay away from me.

Tobias POV

She looks beautiful, as always, but she looks like she's been crying. Her cheeks are rosy from the cool air, and she has bags under her eyes.

"Tris," I say. I don't know whether to hug her or not.

Natalie leaves the room, and I hear her walk upstairs.

"I miss you. I miss you a lot." I mumble, pulling her into a hug.

"I missed you too. But I'm not good for you, Tobias."

She's pretty adamant that she's a bad influence. Even though she's the exact opposite.

"Tris, you're anything but a bad influence. You're a beautiful, smart, kind, strong person. Who I love. You gave me the strength to stand up to my father. You opened me up. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

A tear rolls down her cheek.

"God, I hate tears." She mutters, as I wipe away her tears.

"Why did you leave?" I ask. It's the question that has been in my head ever since I read her letter.

"I'm not good for you. It's my fault that the press are harassing you. It's my fault that all of your secrets are out in the open. It's my fault your life is ruined. I love you so much, and I love you enough to know that I'm not good enough for you. I'm not good for you. At all."

Tris' revelation shocks me. She's blaming herself for everything. Everything that has happened with Marcus. If it's anyone's fault, it's Marcus'. In fact, it's anyone's fault but Tris'.

"It's not your fault at all. It's Marcus' fault. If he had never beaten me, I wouldn't have any secrets. Tris, look at me- I don't blame you for anything. I would never blame you for this. I love you, Tris Prior."

Her eyes are shining with tears by this point, and she sniffles.

"I love you," Her lips crash against mine, and I'm filled with a feeling of pure joy. I missed her so much, and I can feel the sparks igniting my body.

Tris POV

Sparks fly through my body as his lips touch mine. I missed him. And after what he said to me, most of the guilt is gone from my body. Sure, I still feel guilty, but not as guilty.

He picks me up, and I wrap my legs around his waist. His hands are under my butt, holding me up. Tobias sits down on the couch, and I'm still wrapped around him like a koala.

After five or six minutes of solid making out, I hear someone coughing.

"Hi, yes, I'm still here. Some of us who aren't sucking each other's faces would like dinner. I started cooking, but I don't feel like it anymore. Who's up for going out?"

My mother is snarky, despite the fact that she was Abnegation in high school. Well, she was Dauntless. Then she transferred to Abnegation. Apparently it wasn't safe for her in Dauntless. She and Dad have never really told Caleb and me what happened.

"Sure, let's go get pizza in Times Square!" I chirp. My mother hates Times Square. She thinks it's overcrowded and touristy, plus Caleb and I used to drag her to the Toys R Us almost once a month. I, on the other hand like to get lost in the crowd.

Mother rolls her eyes, and counters, "Or we could just go to the café down the street."

I groan, and argue back, "Let's go to The Hard Rock Café!"

Tobias looks lost in this argument, and I can understand why. My mother gets mobbed by want to be models looking for jobs in the touristy parts of town, and she hates it. I on the other hand, love pretending to act like a tourist.

"How about you and Tobias act like tacky tourists after dinner, and we just go to that Italian place down the on 5th?"

I concede, deciding that I've become worse than Caleb and I were when we were little. Before Caleb became a huge nerd, he was my partner in crime.

"Ok, fine. I'm going to go change."

I head upstairs, and Tobias follows. The Italian place isn't fancy by 5th avenue standards, but you do have to look nice. I put on a grey skater dress and a black blazer, and then I go to the guest room to see that Tobias in khakis, looking at shirts.

I hug him from behind, and he jumps a little.

"Hey, I wasn't expecting you. Polo or Oxford?"

He looks hot in an oxford, but he would be way overdressed.

"Polo, even though you look dashing in oxfords."

"Polo it is then. What did your mom mean by 'acting like tacky tourists'?" He asks.

"Caleb and I used to drag her to all the touristy sights, and act all tacky with maps and big cameras and stuff. And she hated it." I laugh, remembering the memory.

Caleb became my best friend after Tobias moved. Sure, Chris and I were close, and she's my best friend now, but back then I was quite the tomboy.

"What do you want to do tonight?"

I actually don't know what I want to do. I haven't been here in a while, and I feel like an outsider again.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

He looks puzzled. "I haven't ever um been here before. So what do you normally do?"

"I haven't been here since I was like 14. But I haven't been to Times Square in a while. Plus, you deserve to have your tacky tourist moment. I wasn't planning on going back to Chicago until Sunday night, so do you just wanna skip the rest of the week of school too?"

I'm a little Erudite, and I don't like skipping, but I'm also Dauntless, so I don't care.

"Sure, I haven't been since you left either."

"Ok, then it's settled. Let's go to the statue of Liberty and the Met tomorrow. And on Saturday we can go to Central Park and the Empire state building. And Sunday we can just wander the streets."

Tobias nods, "Sounds great. Let's go eat."

PAGE BREAK

After dinner, mom leaves us to take the car back home, and we get on the subway to go to Times Square. I tell mom that we are taking a taxi though, to calm herself. Ever since what happened with Eric, she's been overprotective of me.

The subway blows wind, tousling my blonde locks, and then it stops and the doors open.

We get on, and sit down in the almost empty car. Soon we are stopping at Times Square, and we walk up the stairs to be greeted by the hustle and bustle.

The bright lights are almost blinding, and Tobias looks shocked.

"It's so much different than in pictures." He says.

I laugh, "C'mon. Let's go to the M&M store!"

PAGE BREAK

A couple hours later, we are getting out of the taxi and walking into the apartment building. I press the button for the top floor, and I lean up and kiss Tobias.

"Tonight was fun. I really really missed you."

He grins, "It was very fun. But any time with you is fun."

We walk into our apartment to and I see a note sitting on the entryway table.

_Tris,_

_I'm asleep, but I have some business in the Hamptons tomorrow morning. So I'll be gone all day. Have fun with Tobias!  
>-Mom<em>

"You wane go watch a movie in my room?" I ask.

"Sure," Tobias replies.

First we go to his room, where he puts on sweatpants. Then he give me a tshirt, and I go to my room to put on his shirt and a sports bra.

We cuddle up in my bed. He wraps his arms around me, and I snuggle into his chest. It's like we are back to normal, and I kinda like it.

As I put The Anchorman on, I whisper to him, "I don't want to go too fast."

He kisses my cheek, and whispers, "Me too."

I snuggle into him even more, and our bodies fit together like puzzle pieces. We fit together like puzzle pieces.

**A/N: YAY WE ARE BACK TO HAPPY FOURTRIS! You guys' sweet review last chapter was amazing. We got 10 reviews on it, even though Fanfiction isn't showing them. I'm trying to get that worked out, but for now I'd like to thank **_**Aubreylovesthegames, Bookwormgirl84, Kyle3698, Guest, SK92Divergent, Michaela46, Someone the World Forgot, , Lucy, and Rebellic**_**. You all are awesome! Next chapter, can we try to get to 80 reviews? I know you guys can do it!**

**XOXO greaterinfinities**


	25. A great love

**A/N: Sorry it took so long! Read the A/N at the bottom!**

I wake up in a lonely bed. I don't like this feeling at all, mainly because if feel abandoned. I smell food downstairs, so I wander to the kitchen. I'm greeted by the hilarious scene of Tris trying to cook pancakes and eggs while using her crutches. The doctor told her that she should try to use crutches for the mornings, for what reason I don't know.

I laugh, as she tries to whisk eggs and flip pancakes at the same time. She has flour all over herself, and but she looks determined. That's one of the great things about Tris. Once she sets her mind to something, she does it.

"You need some help?" I chuckle

She glares at me, which I find quite sexy. Tris is cooking us breakfast in my shirt, which comes down to her knees.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to see that you need me. How about you sit, while I make you breakfast?"

I know she hates being helpless, but none the less, she sits down on a barstool while I cook. I'm not the best chef, but I can flip pancakes and scramble eggs.

After a few mildly burnt pancakes, which Tris wrinkles her nose at, we finally have an acceptable meal. I put the pancakes on a plates, and I divide up the eggs. She hobbles over to the fruit bowl and grabs us bananas, and then we sit down.

Tris and I haven't exactly had a calm, peaceful meal in a while, there has always been something else going on. It's nice, to act like a normal couple without the craziness of our life in Chicago.

"So where do you want to go today? We could go to Statue of Liberty or Empire state, but I know that you don't like heights. So if you don't want to do that we could go to 5th avenue or there's this cool boat tour called the circle line, it goes all the way around the island. Or we could go to Hoboken and look at the skyline from that side. And tonight we could go to China Town or Tribeca, or really anywhere," Tris talks a mile a minute, breaking me out of my thoughts.

I know that she's leaving it all up to me, probably because she's done all of this stuff many times already.

"Um what is we went on the boat tour today, and maybe china town tonight?" I suggest.

"Yeah, I'll check the boat times. What time is it now?" She asks.

"Its 10:30, love," I kiss her on the cheek as I clean up our breakfast plates.

Tris leaves to retrieve her laptop, and I clean up the kitchen. The Prior's kitchen is rather large, with a stove top on the island, a double oven on the wall, and a huge fridge. Then they have a bar, separating the kitchen from the living room. The living room has breathtaking (and literally for me…we are 100 stories up) panoramic views of the skyline. The dining room looks like it could seat 16 people. It's the house that everyone wants when they move to New York.

Tris pads over to the bar, and shows me the times that the boat tour is.

"Let's go to the 11:30 one. It says it's a 3 hour boat tour, so we could pick up lunch at this little hole in the wall deli that Mom used to take me to, because she loved how real and down to earth the place was. It's called the Broadway Deli, and it has booths and these great posters everywhere."

I just nod. For someone who has so much money, Tris isn't ostentatious about it. She could wear whatever she wants, but normally she wears sweatpants and a tee shirt.

"I'm gonna get dressed, **okay?**"

"**Okay.**" I reply

Tris POV

I'm really excited for Tobias and I to have our first normal date. Nothing has been normal so far, and when we get back to Chicago, our peaceful world here will be turned upside down.

I put on some converses, a black lacey skater skirt, and an acid washed red v neck.

Tobias comes in, looking dapper in a navy tee shirt and pinkish shorts.

"You look beautiful, as usual," He says as he kisses my neck.

"Tobias stop, I'm trying to put on makeup."

"You don't need all that goop to look pretty. You look pretty without that goop."

I blush at his comment, most guys want their girlfriend to look like a trophy, but Tobias doesn't. I like that, a lot.

I continue to put on makeup, because I need to look presentable for others, and then we head down stairs. Mom must have left the town car, because the instant we walk up to the sidewalk, to walk to the subway, it pulls up for us.

"Do you want to take the car, or the subway?" I ask.

I expect him to say the subway, but to my surprise, he says, "I want to see a little more of the city. Let's take the car."

Tobias, being the gentleman that he always is, opens the door for me.

I cuddle up to him in the dark backseat, and he looks out the window at the city's sights, occasionally kissing my head.

There is surprisingly little traffic, so we arrive at the Broadway deli in 20 minutes, and the driver lets us off. I tell him to not worry about picking us up, we were going to wander the city afterwards.

"What do you want to eat?" I ask Tobias, handing him the menu.

"I don't know, but the Reuben sounds good. You?"

"I think I'll have the tomato soup."

We get up to the counter and order, and Tobias insists on paying.

After we sit down, I tell him, "You didn't have to pay for me,"

"Tris, I paid for you because you are my girlfriend, and I wanted to pay for you."

This makes me blush once more. I never had guys treat me like this before. Eric sure as hell didn't and when Tobias left we weren't old enough to go that many places on our own.

"Thank you."

"For lunch? It's nothing, Tris, compared to what you've done for me."

"No, for teaching me how to love, properly. I didn't know the meaning of love, until I fell back in love with you."

He smiles, "I didn't either. The only love I've had since Evelyn died was yours. First when we were young, and again, now. But now it seems more, real."

I've been thinking the exact same thing.

"I know, I've never witnessed great love in my life. My parent's love, is more platonic by this point I think. They are great parents, and I love them both, but how do the love each other if they never see each other?"

I know he understands, mainly because of his own parents. He nods, and our food comes out.

PAGE BREAK

As we walk about half a mile down the street, Tobias breaks the comfortable silence filling the air between us.

"Do you think that our love is a great love?"

Without hesitation, I respond, "Yes, it is. It's like nothing I've ever seen, because it's unique, and it's ours. I love you, Tobias Eaton. Plus que ma proper vie."

"More than my own life," He murmurs.

"A quote from the book featuring the unhealthiest relationship of all time." I chuckle.

"If I remember correctly, you were obsessed with Twilight in 6th grade."

"Okay, okay I was. But now I realize what terrible taste I used to have."

"ATTENTION! THE 11:30 CIRCLE LINE TOUR IS NOW LEAVING. PLEASE BOARD THE BOAT SAFELY AND CAREFULLY. THANK YOU!" A cheery voice pipes over the PA system.

"Shall we, captain?" Tobias asks, making a grand gesture towards the dock.

"We shall, sailor."

**A/N: Ok, sorry this took so long, but school has ramped up, and I have a hard time juggling everything! So in my story, it's almost Tris' birthday! Yay! So part of Tobias' gift to her is (SPOILER ALERT!) telling her things that he loves about her. So I want you guys to tell me things that he loves, or should love about her. It can be anything! I've already mentioned some of the reasons in the story, so you can go back and find those too! So review and tell me the reasons why he loves her, and I will try to put all of them in the story! Oh yeah, and we go to 80 reviews, 80 follows, 22k views, and 49 favorites! That's amazing guys! I love you guys so much! Can we get to 90+ reviews before next chapter? **

**XOXO greaterinfinities**


	26. I need your love

A/N: There is some sexual content towards the end, but it's extremely vague, so if you don't want to read any of it, I'll put a little indication to where you should skip! Also- all the places I write about in my story are actual places, except the Pire where the Gala was, The Pit ice cream shop and The Five. And I've been on some of the things, like the Circle line and I've been to the Deli they ate at. Enough of my babbling, and on with the story!

"Thank you for riding the Circle Line!" the overly perky cruise hostess says as we exit the boat. I have to admit, that was a fun thing to do. I haven't seen the city like that in a long time, and it was very interesting.

"That was really cool," Tobias says as we venture towards the subway station.

"It was. Tobias will you give me a piggy back ride? Pretty please with a cherry on top!"

He laughs as he hoists me on his back. As our skin touches, I feel sparks jolt through my body. Actually, every time our skin touches I feel sparks.

"So, your birthday is coming up." Tobias says, trying to be casual.

I don't want anything. I never do, actually. Christina always has tried to go all out, but I never wanted anything fancy. I would fine if we all just watched movies on the couch. But I know that with friends like mine, that won't be happening.

"Yeah, I know. I don't want anything. Except pizza. I really love pizza."

Tobias feigns being offended. "You like pizza more than me? I guess you're walking."

"No, no don't put me down, Toby!"

"Toby? Wow, I haven't heard that since we were little, Trissy."

I laugh at our old nicknames for each other. "I miss being little, when you me and Caleb were the three musketeers of trouble."

"Those were the good days. Trissy, you're gonna need to get down to get onto the subway," Tobias says as we wait on the platform.

The train comes shortly, and it's packed. Rush hour on a Friday in New York is lovely. We find somewhere to stand, and there isn't anywhere to hold onto, except the overhanging bars, but I can't reach those.

"Here, hold onto me. I can reach the bars." Tobias says. He looks uncomfortable. It's the claustrophobia.

"China town is just a few stops up," I say once we get moving.

"Ok, I'm ok." Tobias tries to assure me, but I know it's not true.

I try to lighten the mood, until we get there. "You know, most boys would like being in close quarters with a girl."

He glares at me, "Not claustrophobic people, Tris."

PAGE BREAK

After a long ride, we arrive in China Town. I love it here. I lead Tobias to my favorite Chinese Restaurant, Fung Tu.

"Fung Tu is the best in all of Chi Town." I tell Tobias.

We are greeted by an old Chinese lady, who seats us at a private, quieter section of the restaurant.

"For young lovers, many many children in future. Aì bù shì shoù."

I look at Tobias, who has the identical confused look on his face.

"Excuse me, ma'am!" Tobias calls back to the old lady.

She looks at him, expectantly.

"What does that mean?" I ask.

"Love not let go hand." She says, and then walks back to the hostess stand.

I take a moment to ponder what she says. She said that we would have many children. Sure, she's probably just a crazy old lady, but it still make me think. Do I want children?

"What she said about children. Do you want kids?" I ask Tobias. If I want children with anyone, it's him.

"I don't want to be like Marcus, I'm scared about that every day. I'm worried that I'm going to get mad at you one day, I couldn't control myself, and I would hurt you. I could hurt you. And I could hurt our children. And I don't want that."

"Tobias, you won't hurt me. I know you won't. When I told you how I said yes to Dylan, you looked furious. Like someone had stolen something from you. That was the minute I knew that you still loved me. I could see it in your eyes. They were on fire with love. Yet, you still seemed mad at me. But you didn't do anything to me. Also, you not wanting to be like that just proves that you won't. You have strong will power. And I love you, and I know that you would never do anything like what Marcus did."

"You don't know how god damn much I love you, Beatrice Prior." Tobias says, looking at me, with his eyes still burning with that firey love I've seen so much lately.

"I love you too."

PAGE BREAK

We decide to take a cab back, because the subway station is a long ways away from where we were. It's a beautiful September night, and the weather is perfect.

"You know, there's a part of the park that's by my apartment that's really pretty right now."

"Sure," Tobias says, hoisting me onto his shoulders.

"Don't let me fall," I whisper.

"Never."

The parks is beautiful at this time of night, and we find a nice spot to sit by the pond.

"It's beautiful here," I say as we look at the remnants of the setting sun. The clouds are a pinkish color, and the sun is almost out of view.

"It's almost as beautiful as you," Tobias kisses me.

After we come up for air, as Christina calls it, I ask him a question that all girls think at one point in time.

"Why do you love me? I'm not beautiful, I'm scrawny."

Tobias looks upset. "Tris, I love you so incredibly much, and I don't want you to ever feel down on yourself. You are my sun. You are so beautiful, and perfect just the way you are. I'm not good with words, but I love you."

I feel so much better about myself. I kiss him, more intensely, and things start to get heated.

"Tobias, we are in a park."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Let's go home."

I'm too tired to walk, so he carries me back to our building on Park. It's only like 2 blocks from the park, and we can see the park from our terrace.

Tobias sets me down in our apartment, and I realize it's all dark. Mom must not be home yet.

"Wait one sec, Toby."

I quickly text her about what time she's coming home, and she replies '11 or later,' so I know we have time.

**(A/N: It starts here, FYI)**

I lead Tobias to the couch, where I all but shove him down on it. Then I straddle him. Our kisses start to get heated once more, and I can tell where it's going. But I'm ready. I'm ready to lose that fear.

I start to take his shirt off, when he stops me.

"Are you sure you're ready?" He asks, cautiously.

"110%. I love you so much."

Tobias grins and carries me up to my room, as I mess with the buttons on his shirt. He closes the door once we are inside, and we start to undress each other.

After we have shed our clothes, I dive for the bed, and he follows.

As we get lost in the sheets and in each other, I realize how lucky I am, to have a great guy like Tobias.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," I whisper.

"Oh, Tris, I love you more than the stars," He moans.

And now I'm Six, and we are Six and Four.

**A/N: So yes, they finally did the deed! So what will waking up in the morning bring? Hint, hint, there will be some surprises! I had actually planned this chapter out totally differently, but this idea came to me as I was writing, so here it is! I still want you guys what you think that Tobias especially loves about Tris. A huge thanks to Aubreylovesthegames and Michaela46 for telling me their reasons! So review review review! (and maybe we could get to 90 by next chapter?) **

**XOXO greaterinfinities**


	27. Like you want to be loved

Tobias POV

BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ

My arms are encircling Tris as we are tangled together. Last night was amazing. Since it was our first times, we both taught each other.

I get my phone, and I turn it off. It was just Zeke calling, so it can't be important. Or so I think. A second later I get text from him telling me to call him.

Huh. I'm not getting out of bed, so he's just going to have to text me the news.

Four: What do you want?

Zeke: Man, its bad here. Ever since you left, the press are swamping all of us. Chris has got it the worst, since her mom's your lawyer. Have you even looked at the news since you left?

Four: No, I'll check in a second. But seriously, what happened, dude?

Zeke: Just go on the Chicago Tribune and then call Chris. Her mom is really busy right now.

Four: Ok, thanks for the heads up.

I go on the Tribune website, and I am bombarded with pictures of myself. It looks like people at school took photos of me at school one day, and at the airport. Every news article claims that I was fleeing the city. Fabulous.

I slowly separate myself from Tris who doesn't seem to even stir. She was pretty tired after last night's activities.

I pull on some clothes and go downstairs to see a note from Mrs. Prior that she would be on her office on 5th until late afternoon, and that she had an overnight flight to Paris.

I decide to go pick us up chocolate croissants from EuroPan as a surprise for Tris.

Once I'm outside, I call Christina.

"What do you want, Four," Christina barks.

"Geez, Chris, good morning to you too." I chuckle.

"Where the hell are you, and do you realize that it is 8 am here."

Oh shit, yeah the time difference.

"Oh sorry, no. I'm in New York, with Tris."

"NEW YORK WITH TRIS? Are you serious? Do you even know what the fuck is going on here? Ever since you and Tris disappeared, the press has been harassing us 24/7, and Shauna almost got trampled. Four, you need to get back here, issue some statements, and clean this shit up."

Shauna almost got trampled, this is serious. I can't let Tris come back with me. I have to go on my own.

"Ok, thanks Chris. I'll try to get Tris to go to Paris with her mom, and I hope I can be back by tomorrow. My car is at the O'Hare, and it has all my stuff in it. Can you go to the realtors on Ontario and pick up my keys? My apartment is off on Ontario too. I'll text you my address. I don't want the press near the Prior's house. Is Caleb in Chicago?"

"Yeah, but he's been staying at Susan's. And I'll try to get your stuff. I assume you want me to unpack for you, but hate to break it to you, but that's not happening. I will, however, try to get Uri and Zeke to carry your stuff up. And will can pick you up at the airport."

"Chris, you're a lifesaver. I gotta get our breakfast before Tris wakes up. Bye," I can hear her protesting on the other end before I hang up, but I ignore her.

The walk back to the apartment is rather quick, and when I get upstairs, I see Tris standing in the living room wrapped in a sheet.

"What's going on?" I ask.

Tris POV

I wake up cold, alone and naked. That is the shittiest feeling a person can ever have. I wrap myself in the sheet and venture downstairs to look for Tobias, but he's nowhere to be found.

A tear rolls down my cheek at the thought that he could have left me. Was I that bad last night?

I hear the elevator, and my spirits are lifted.

"What's going on?" He asks me.

"What's going on is that I thought that you l-left me," I stutter.

Tobias drops his bag, and comes over and hugs me. "Why in the world would you think that, love?"

"Be-because I thought that you thought that I was bad last night," I admit. It sounds so silly now.

He wipes my tears away, and kisses me. "I would never leave you. Tris, I never want to leave you. And for the record, last night was amazing."

He says he's bad with words, but Tobias knows exactly what to say.

"I love you," I mutter into his chest.

"I love you too, let's eat. I got us croissants from EuroPan."

We go to the table, and then I realize I'm still in a sheet.

"Can I have your shirt?" I ask.

Without question, he strips it off and hands it to me. I let the sheet fall, and I see his eyes bug out. Smirking, I pull his shirt over my head, and I go sit on his lap.

"Comfy?" I ask, grinding my hips against his. I can feel the bulge in his pants and I can feel his arms stiffen.

"Um not really Tris. Actually, you're killing me." He gasps out.

I turn around and straddle him. I'm bare under his tee shirt, and I realize that as soon as I straddle him.

"I love you, Toby," I kiss him, and he stands up, carrying me bridal style.

"My bed or yours?" He asks me in-between kisses.

"I. Don't. Care." I gasp out.

He wraps me in his strong arms and carries me not to my room, but up to the very top glass room. It's small, and I used to play up here.

"What are we doing up here?" I ask.

"We are showing all of New York how much I love you."

I laugh and kiss him, and then things get heated. Tobias reaches into his pocket for a condom, but I grab his arm.

"I've been on the pill for a few months."

Tobias smiles, and we continue on.

I strip him of his shorts and boxers, and he rips my shirt off. Tobias nips and pulls at my neck, and I can tell it will leave a mark.

"Tobias," I moan, "I…ah…need you."

PAGE BREAK

I wake up once again in the bright mid-day light. Tobias is draped over me, and our clothes are scattered around the small glass room.

"Tobias, wake up," I whisper.

"Ah, Tris, what time is it?" he mumbles.

"It's the afternoon I think. We are gross, let's go shower."

"Together?" He asks, excited.

"Sure, but no funny business."

He grabs his shorts and slips them on, and I grab the shirt.

"Race ya to the shower?" I break off in a sprint, and I can hear him yelling behind me 'you're on!'

"HA! I won!" Tobias gloats, turning the water on.

"You have longer legs." I protest.

"Still, winning is winning."

We get into the shower, and wipe all of the dried sweat off of each other.

"Sex makes you gross." I comment, which earns a laugh from Tobias.

"What?" I laugh.

"You just look so funny as you try to scrub your back. Here, let me."

I hand him the bar of soap, and he washes off my back, and I wash his off afterwards.

We get out of the shower, and Tobias and I go to our (separate) rooms to change.

Tobias POV

I need to find a way to tell her that I'm leaving for Chicago tonight, and also try to convince her to go to Paris with her mom, until most of the mess is cleaned up in Chicago. The only problem is that she is stubborn as hell, and she won't go willingly.

I change quickly, and then I go sit on the couch and wait for her to come downstairs.

Tris POV

I put on some leggings and a sweatshirt of Tobias', and then I walk downstairs. Tobias has a serious look on his face, and so I know that something is amiss.

"Why the serious face?" I ask.

"Tris, we need to talk."

SHIT. That's the last thing a girl who just had sex with her boyfriend wants to hear. I know he wasn't using me, because that is completely unlike him, and such, but still, this is bad.

"Talk about what?"

"Tris, I'm going back to Chicago tonight. And I don't think you should come. I want you to go to Paris with your mom."

**A/N: Hey guys! So about the status of me updating- I hope to update once every three days, roughly, because school takes up so much time. Also, keep on telling me what Tobias loves about Tris. Tris' birthday will be Chapters 30 and 31! Anyway, please review! And, I am taking suggestions for my series of one shots that are in the same universe as this story, so tell me your suggestions in the reviews!**

**XOXO greaterinfinities**


	28. Oh won't you stay with me

**A/N: Yay new chapter!**

"No, I won't. I'm going back to Chicago too. I can't just miss 2 weeks of my junior year." I protest, but he continues on.

"It's unsafe for you in Chicago right now. Shauna almost got trampled by paparazzi, and heaven knows what would happen to you. You need to be safe."

I appreciate that he cares, but I care about him too. I'm the one who got him into this mess, right?

"No, Tobias, I won't go."

"Tris, it would be safer for you in Paris. Just go with your mom for a few days, and once I have the statements released, and the press appeased, it will be safe again." Tobias tries to explain. Emphasis on tries. I'm not going.

"Tobias, I really don't care. I want to go home.

He can't force me to go to Paris, and he knows that I he does I will find a way back. I know that this is his way of showing that he cares about me, but I care about him too. And I'm not letting him go back to Chicago alone.

"Tris, I love you, and I don't want to let you get hurt."

"Tobias, I love you too, so much, but I don't want you to have to do this alone."

He signs, and I know he is giving up. "If you come home with me, will you promise to stay out of trouble?"

"I promise."

PAGE BREAK

"I hate flying," Tobias whines as we walk through security. "Especially when they choose me of all people to go through the body scan and pat down. It's so awkward."

I laugh. Tobias had to take his shoes off and walk through the scanner. And he had forgotten to take his watch off, so then he had to have a pat down.

"Well, it's over now. And flying is faster than driving."

"This is stupid," He grumbles.

"C'mon wittle Toby, let's get you a snacky," I giggle, as we walk over to a bagel stand.

Since it's a late afternoon flight, they are feeding us dinner on the plane, but I'm hungry now.

"Great, because I'm starving." He says. "I bet I can beat you there."

We race like children to the bagel stand, where he beats me again.

"Damn, you're fast." I say.

"What type of bagel do you want, Tris?" He asks.

"I'll have blueberry."

"I'd like 1 blueberry bagel, and one sesame seed bagel please," Tobias orders.

The man hands him a bag, and Tobias hands him a five.

"You didn't have to pay for me," I tell him as we walk away.

"It's the gentlemanly thing to do. Did you not pay attention in the Cotillion class our parents sent us to?" He smiles.

"No, I didn't. And if I remember correctly, you didn't either."

"I paid attention to the important parts, like you." He whispers.

"We were so terrible at the dancing," I laugh, remembering how much we tripped.

"Yeah, remember when you fell on me?" Tobias says.

"I do. That was quite interesting." I also remember having my first kiss that night. Tobias was walking me down to our cars, and we stopped under the bean. It was a few weeks before he was leaving, of course I didn't know that at the time, and he kissed me. I was 14 at the time, scrawny and awkward, and I didn't know why he did it, but when he kissed me everything felt perfect.

"And if I remember correctly, we went on a walk that night." Tobias whispers in my ear.

I blush, "yes, and do you remember what we did on that walk."

"I believe I went like this," he says, placing his hand on my lower back, "and I did this."

Tobias kisses me, and I feel 14 again.

"I love you, Tobias Eaton," I whisper.

"And I love you more, Beatrice Prior."

PAGE BREAK

The plane ride is rather short, and in first class they feed you food, so the time flies. Because of Tobias' fear of heights, he prefers the aisle seat. I look out the window, and I see the farmland down below.

"I wonder what it would be like to live on a farm," I muse.

"It would be like being an Amity." Tobias says.

"Amity are so annoying, I get that they are trying to be nice, but sometimes they just need to stop."

"I feel ya."

I get up to go to the bathroom, and the instant I got to pee, I hear the captain's voice come over the intercom.

"We have hit a little turbulence, please return to your seats."

SHIT! Well I have to go, and so I go quickly. The water in the sink splashes me as I attempt to wash my hands. This is a crappy experience.

I rush back to my seat, covered in water, and I am greeted by an amused Tobias.

"Stop laughing. That was not fun."

"You look quite flustered." He comments, and I slap his arm.

Tobias finally quits laughing, and we both settle down for a quick catnap.

I wake up first, and I remember something that Chris mentioned that she wanted to do. She was going on and on one day about how she wanted to join the mile high club, and oblivious me didn't know what that meant.

FLASHBACK  
>"I really want to join the mile high club, don't you?"<p>

"What's that?" I frown. This can't be headed in a good direction.

"It's when you get it on a plane," She explains.

"Excuse me?" I feel childish right now for not knowing this stuff. But then again, how does Chris know this stuff.

"It's when you have sex on a plane, Trissy," she squeals.

"Christina, we are only 15. We have plenty of time for stuff like that, I don't know, later."

"I'm not talking about now, stupid. Like later."

END FLASHBACK

I decide to be bold, so I close the compartment door.

**(A/N: This is one of those cool planes where first class is a small cabin.)**

I pepper Tobias' face with kisses, and he stirs awake.

"Mmmm, Tris."

"Toby, wake up,"

He stirs awake, rubbing his eyes.

"Is it time to land?" He asks.

"No, but I wanted to do something before we landed." I bite my lip.

He grins, "And what would that be?"

"Do you want to join the mile high club, Tobias?"

He grins, and leans into kiss me.

"I take that as a yes," I laugh.

"Hell yeah."

PAGE BREAK

We get to O'Hare, and we walk to the baggage claim to get our bags.

"How much did you pack?" Tobias asks, noticing my large suitcase.

"I don't know. I have clothes there too, but I just shoved everything I could find in the bag."

We walk outside and I am blinded at the flashing lights. Damn, the paparazzi. Someone must have sent a tip to them.

"Stay behind me," Tobias says.

"Tobias, look this way."

"Tris, what do you have to say about the trial."

"When are you going to issue a statement?"

Reporters shout questions at us, but we just keep on pushing through. Chris texted me that she would meet us in the garage, so we trek there, with the cameras flashing at our heels.

"They are so damn annoying."

Tobias laughs, "Why do people even care?"

"They're probably bored with their own life."

"True, true," He replies.

"TRISSY! FOUR!" Christina shouts.

"Hey, Chris. Thanks for coming to get us."

"No problem, but we gotta get going. Four, the press has been so bad, she had to schedule a press freaking conference for you to issue your statement. So start thinking about what it is, because the conference is in 1 hour."

A/N: YAY WE GOT TO 90 REVIEWS! Review keep me motivated to update more often, and I love to hear all of your opinions! Keep telling me what Tobias loves about Tris!

XOXO greaterinfinities


	29. Guided by a beating heart

_Previous Chapter_

"_No problem, but we gotta get going. Four, the press has been so bad, she had to schedule a press freaking conference for you to issue your statement. So start thinking about what it is, because the conference is in 1 hour."_

Tobias POV

"A press conference in 1 hour? I haven't even prepared a statement. And how do they even work," I ask.

"I know how they go," Tris offers.

"I don't want you to come. In fact you should be home and prepare for your birthday."

"How did you remember that?" Tris asks, bewildered.

"I remember everything about you," I say, kissing her.

From the front seat, I hear Chris, squeal. "You guys are adorable, but please keep it in your pants."

I laugh, and Tris turns a bright shade of red.

"OMIGOD. You guys did it. Tris, we need to talk." Christina shouts.

"Tobias, save me," Tris whispers into my ear.

"You're on your on for this one, love," I laugh.

"We are TOTALLY having a sleepover tonight!" Christina screams.

"Fine, fine. Your place or mine?" Tris concedes.

"EEEP YAY! Oh and by the way, we are going to the Merciless Mart after this for the conference."

"I'm going too." Tris says. She's not backing down on this one.

"Fine, just stay in the back. Please." I plead.

She nods. "I promise, Toby."

"YOU TWO HAVE PET NAMES FOR EACH OTHER? SOOOOO CUTEEE!" Damn, I forgot Chris was in the car for a second.

Tris groans, "Shut up, Chris!"

PAGE BREAK  
>Tris POV<p>

The press conference is mobbed, and the instant we set foot in the Merciless Mart, Tobias is whisked away, and some security detail, and one of my father's body guards comes up to me.

"Fernando, what are you doing here?" I ask. I didn't expect this to be much of an ordeal.

"Well, Miss Prior, your father sent me here, to watch Mr. Eaton. And you, of course."

I nod.

"Oh yes, and Miss Prior, your father gave me this letter to give to you."

I thank Fernando, and then I go to the bathroom. I want to read this letter in private, so I plan to go to that special room for mothers.

The bathroom is quiet, or so I think.

"Hey, Bitch." I high pitched voice says behind me. I recognize that voice. It's the new Candor transfer, Molly. The one who was hanging all over Tobias at the bonfire.

"Molly, what do you want?" I ask.

She growls, "My father is a financial backer in Marcus Eaton. We are here to see what bullshit you stirred up."

"Don't you mean what shit Marcus Eaton did? Your father should check into the people he supports more. Now, get out before I call my security detail." I demand.

"You shouldn't always rely on Mommy and Daddy's security detail, rich bitch. Oh yeah, and tell your boyfriend that he is going down." She snarls as she leaves.

I go into the room, and shut and lock the door.

The letter is sealed with our family wax cress. Dad only does this when the letter is for a dignitary, or he wants to assure it won't be opened. The letter is untampered with, which is good. I rip open the wax, and along with the letter, a key falls out.

_Dearest Beatrice,_

_This trial is going to cause a media frenzy. While you were in New York, Marcus Eaton was served with court papers, and he has hired that lawyer, Hayes. His son, Peter goes to his school. Watch out for him. Fernando will be living in our house, along with shadowing you and Tobias._

_I understand that Tobias recently bought an apartment. I think it would be best if you stayed with him for a few days, or if you wouldn't like to do that, I bought the neighboring unit. It is fully furnished. That is what the key is for. Fernando will also be living in the neighboring unit, if you choose to stay there. _

_Please, be careful. Don't tell anything to anyone. Marcus is plotting lies. He even tried to get you to not testify. I refused, of course, along with cutting all ties with him. I will be back by the beginning of next week, and I hope to stay in Chicago until the trial. The date has been set, but it has not been put out for the public. Tobias doesn't know the date either. But the date is September 20. Be safe._

_Love, _

_Dad_

Dad will be back by my birthday, and so will mom. Last year, it was just Caleb and I on the actual day, but about a week later, we flew to Paris and celebrated with my mother.

I return to where the conference is, and I try to find Tobias. I can't see him, so I just go rejoin Fernando.

"I hope to stay in the apartment with Tobias, so you have the neighboring unit. My father bought it, here is the key."

"Thank you, miss."

"Please, Fernando, its Tris."

He nods, and I hear someone tapping on the microphone.

Tobias POV

After I was pulled away from Tris, Stephanie, Christina's mom, pulls me into a small meeting room.

"Where's your statement? And don't lie. I can tell if you're lying." She demands.

Thankfully I had written it down, so I passed her the piece of paper.

Stephanie looks at it and nods.

"This is pretty decent. Just make sure to appeal to their emotions too."

I get up to go, and as I'm leaving, she shouts after me.

"Good luck out there, boy, and welcome the Merciless Mart."

I take a deep breath and walk out onto the stage.

"Hello, everyone. My name is Tobias Eaton. A lot of people are wondering what is going on in my personal life, and with the impending trial."

I sucks in a breath. Cameras are flashing, and at least 15 microphones are pointed at my face.

"I to confirm some recent allegations. Yes, my father has abused me mentally and physically from the time I was about 12. Yes, I have recently left his home, and am in the process of moving into an apartment. I have been staying in the Prior's home, which they have so graciously taken me in. I would ask you all too please give me and the Prior's privacy as we go through this difficult time. Thank you."

I walk off the stage, and back into that small meeting room, where I sit down and call Tris.

"Hello?" She answers.

"Hey, I'm in a small meeting room, just behind the hallway with the bathrooms." I tell her.

"I know," a voice says, from behind me.

"Tris, I missed you," I mumble to her hair, as I hug her.

She laughs, her sweet musical laugh. "We were only separated about 45 minutes."

"45 minutes too long." I whine.

She laughs, "Let's get out of here."

Tris POV

We walk out to the car, and I fill him in on our current situation.

"So my dad is going to be home soon, but in the meantime I was wondering if I could possible stay at your place." I ask.

"Of course, love." He responds.

I see a bright flash, and a few photographers.

Leaning up, I whisper in his ear. "Wanna give them a show?"

"Sure," he laughs, "Piggy back ride, or kissing?"

"Piggyback ride!" I giggle as I jump on his back.

We run all the way to the town car that Fernando was in. As we run I hear the flashes behind us, and the photographers shouting for us to slow down.

We don't.

At the car, I hop of his back, and kiss him. He presses me against the trunk of the car, and photographers gather around us. I can hear them, vaguely, but I'm lost in Tobias, that I don't actually notice them.

When we pull apart, we quickly get into the car, and the driver starts the engine and pulls away.

"That was fun." I whisper.

"Anything with you is fun," he whispers back, and kisses me once more.

Marcus POV

I vaguely remember watching that god damn press conference yesterday after noon, but I was too drunk to remember the meat of it.

My pathetic excuse of a 'son' is up there, pouting his sob story about how I abused him. I didn't abuse him. I matured him. I hate that boy. And I won't hesitate killing him if he opens his fat mouth once again.

I awoke with a killer hangover, and the only way I know to cure those things is to get drunk again. So I grab the whiskey, and I drink.

Within an hour, everything is hazy, and it feels good. I get so drunk, that I pass out.

RING RING RING

"Who is it?" I screech in my drunken state.

"Chicago PD."

I stumble over towards the door, where I see 2 officers.

"Mr. Eaton, we are Officers Owen and Arroyo. **(From Theo's old show, Golden Boy!)** We would like to take you down to the precinct for some questions about your impending trial." The larger of the two says.

"You can't take me anywhere." I slur, and then I punch the smaller one.

After punching him, the larger one pulls out his gun.

Holding me at gunpoint, he says, "Marcus Eaton you are under arrest for the assault of a police officer."

As they cuff me up, everything goes black.

**A/N: I FEEL SO BAD ABOUT THE DELAYED UPDATE! School has been just crazy, and I don't have much free time. Tris' birthday will take place over the next few chapters. So this is the last chance to tell me what Tobias loves about Tris! I already have a pretty good list, and thank you to all that contributed! It can be anything, like how he likes how she bites her lip when she's nervous. If you guys are Pretty Little Liars fans, I just uploaded a new/old JasonxAria story, so go check that out! ALSO- What happens with Marcus? Will he be leaving the house in a body bag? TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS, LOVES!**

**XOXO greaterinfinities**


	30. Perfectly imperfect

Tobias POV

It's been almost a week since the press conference, and tomorrow is Tris' birthday. The day after the conference, I got a call from the hospital.  
><em>FLASHBACK<em>

_Tris and I are making out on my new couch, and the phone rings. Tris pulls the phone out of my pocket and checks the caller ID._

"_It's the hospital. You should answer it."_

_I nod, and I ignore how much I just want to continue making out with her. I am a guy still. _

"_Hello?" I ask._

"_Is this Tobias Eaton?" A nasally voice asks._

"_This is he." I respond._

"_Well, we have your father in here, he had a pretty good knock with alcohol poisoning. We recommend that he goes to rehab, this addiction is rather serious. You are listed as his next of kin in his file. Also, he is facing some charges, so you might want to come check that out."_

"_Ok, thank you. I will be down soon."_

_I really don't want to go, but I need to figure out what is going on with him. What did he do? _

"_Tris, Marcus fucked up, so I have to go to the hospital. He's facing some charges apparently."_

_She wrinkles her nose, and says, "I'll stay here. Have Fernando go with you."_

_END FLASHBACK  
><em>Marcus was charged on the spot with assault of a police officer. And he has to go to rehab if he gets out of jail. But his trial is scheduled during his sentence. I hope he never gets out.

Tris POV

After Tobias found out about Marcus, he has been rather upbeat. Well, upbeat by Tobias' standards. He's not a gloomy person, he's just not peppy. Christina calls him the "Big Bad Wolf," but to me, he's a teddy bear.

"So you know, it's your birthday tomorrow." Tobias says, breaking the silence.

Currently, we are sitting on his barstools, with me in his tee shirt, and him in boxers. This entire week we have uh been um christening almost every surface in the apartment.

"Yeah, I know. And I also know that you and Chris are planning a large party at my house, which is totally unnecessary."

"Wear something you don't mind getting dirty, ok?"

Tobias kisses me on the cheek, and walks to his room. Well, right now, our room. I've been sorta living with him until my dad gets back tomorrow.

"What do you mean?" I shout.

I get no reply, but I hear the shower turn on. I want to know what's happening at my party.

I strip down, and walk to get the answer out of him.

Tobias POV

I really want to tell her, mainly because it's hard to hide things from her, but I know I can't.

Tris' dad is back, and as we speak, they are covering the Prior's house in plastic. We knew that Tris didn't want anything fancy, she wanted something dauntless. So we are having a paintball party. Everyone is going to wear black, and so our clothes are like our canvasses. Chris and I decided that we should have everyone on the stairs, so when she comes in, we all shoot her. It's going to be awesome.

I hear the shower door open. Tris. Time for my poker face.

"Hey, so you want to tell me what's happening tomorrow?" She says in a velvety seductive voice. Damn.

I bite my tongue, and turn the shower to cold. She is getting nothing out of me. Nothing.

"Yes, but I'm not going to." Stay strong, Tobias, I think.

"Are you sure?" Her hand snakes down my torso, and I know that she has the upper hand. Hell, she has me wrapped around her pinky.

"P-positive," I stammer out.

She grabs me in her hands, and I gasp.

"You don't seem so sure," she muses.

"Damn, Tris." I moan. She knows how to turn me to putty.

"So will you tell me?" Tris whispers into my ear.

"W-we ahhh are paintb-balling," I manage to stammer out.

Tris smirks, and hops out of the shower.

"Ok, thanks Toby!" She chirps, grabbing a towel.

"Tease," I grumble, turning the water ice cold. Christina will kill me if she finds out I told. Good thing Tris normally wears black.

"I'll see you in the morning, Toby," Tris says, reentering the bathroom, fully dressed for bed.

"What do you mean?" I ask, wrapping a towel around myself.

"Well, I'm going to bed, and uh, you might need to stay in the shower a little longer." She laughs, walking out to our room.

Damn. She got me again.

Tris POV

I wake up in a sunny room, alone. Waking up naturally is a great feeling, but waking up alone isn't. I can hear Tobias attempting to cook in the kitchen, and by attempting, I mean he can't make toast.

As I wander into the kitchen, I smell a burning smell, and I see Tobias trying to make food. Or I think its food. Helping me make pancakes is one thing, but him going out on his own to make food just doesn't work.

"Need some help?" I laugh.

"No, I- uh, yeah I do."

I laugh once more, and go help him make the eggs.

"Toby, you don't need flour to make eggs." I comment, noticing that he has a cup of flour measured out.

"Well, I was trying to make you omlets."

"I love you, Tobias, but you cannot cook to save your life."

"Love you too. And happy birthday, love," Tobias kisses me.

PAGE BREAK

After breakfast, Tobias tells me he has to run some errands, which I decipher to mean party set up. So I'm all alone in his apartment.

Curiosity gets to me, so I decide to snoop around for clues about what tonight is.

I carefully paw through the drawers in the desk, and in his sock drawer, but I find nothing. Nothing at all. Chris must have all the stuff.

I consider going to her house, which will probably be empty, because she is most likely at the location of my party. But I decide not to.

I go lay down on the couch, and think of things that need to get done, such as homework. Tobias and I have been kind of neglecting school.

Realizing that I have a paper due, I sit down on the couch with my laptop and start writing. It's on some stupid book that Erudites like my brother love. It's so boring, that I start to fall asleep, and soon after I'm out like a light.

PAGE BREAK

I put on a black tunic like tee shirt and black leggings, and across the room, Tobias is putting on black shorts and a black v neck.

Damn, he looks hot in a v-neck, I think to myself.

"So, Toby, do you want to tell me what else we are doing at my party?" I ask.

"No," He grumbles, "I've said too much already."

I laugh, and walk go and hop on his back.

"Onward, my good stead. To the party!" I shout.

We walk, well he walks, and I ride, down stairs to where he has parked his motorcycle.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"It's a surprise," Tobias responds.

I grab his waist, and we speed off to wherever we are going.

"Tobias, why are we at the pier?" I ask. None of our friends are here, so the party can't be here.

He says nothing, but he leads to the balloon darts game.

"What is this?" I ask.

"Happy birthday, Tris," Tobias says, kissing me.

I'm utterly confused, and Tobias hands me a dart.

I'm about to throw at a balloon, when I see that a balloon hangs above the banner. It reads, "Reasons why I am in love with Beatrice Prior."

"Each balloon has a reason. I love you so so much Beatrice Prior." Tobias kisses my cheek.

I throw the dart, and a piece of colorful paper flutters down. Hopping over the stand, I go retrieve it. It reads, "I love the way you blush." This makes me blush, and I look over at Tobias who just smiles.

I'm about to hop over the thing, when he lifts me over it instead.

"Keep throwing," he urges, and I oblige.

About 50 darts and lots of popped balloons later, I have a neatly stacked pile of notecards in my hand.

"That was the best birthday gift I've ever gotten, Tobias." I kiss him.

"Even better than the pony when you were 7?"

"Much better than the pony."

As we walk, I see the ferris wheel. "Toby, do you want to go on the ferris wheel?"

He just laughs and slings me onto his back and starts running.

The ferris wheel has no line, and no one else is on it. Tobias asks the man if he can stop I for us at the top until people get into line, and he seems to recognize us. I guess famous parents has its perks. As we get to the top, I have an idea.

"Tobias, will you read to me the reasons?" I ask, curling into his chest.

"Anything for you, love," Tobias responds, sliding the notecards out of my hand.

"I love the way you blush. I love how understanding you are. I love how you care for everyone, with your big beautiful heart. I love your smile. I love the way your eyes brighten when you see me. I love how your smile only reaches your eyes for me. I love your courage, to fight anything. You're brave, and I love that about you. I love how smart you are. I love how you are the only person who can read me. I love it when your hand is interlocked with mine. I love every second of every hour when you are with me. I love the way you bite your bottom lip when you are nervous. I love how comfortable you are with yourself. I love every fiber of your being. I love how selfless you are. I love how you taught me how to love. I love you, Beatrice Prior."

By the time he's done reading all of them, I have tears streaming down my face. Not the sad tears, but the good tears.

"Don't cry," he whispers.

"I'm not sad, it's happy tears. No one has ever loved me as much as you do. I love you so much." I whisper back.

The ferris wheel starts moving a few minutes later, and we get off and start walking back to the motorcycle.

"Tobias, you are my rock, and I love you," I whisper. I don't know why, but a whisper seems appropriate right now.

"As you are mine. We are each other's anchors."

I nod in agreement, and I pull him into a kiss. I know we are in the middle of a carnival, but I can't help it. It just feels right. We are like puzzle pieces, and we fit perfectly into each other.

**A/N: So I'm terribly sorry for how long this took, but I've been quite busy. Next chapter is the birthday party, but it just felt right to separate the party and this. I want your opinions on this- should there be drama at this party? Should someone crash? Tell me in the reviews!**

**XOXO greaterinfinities**


End file.
